


Save Me, I'm Fine

by annieareyouoikay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieareyouoikay/pseuds/annieareyouoikay
Summary: Iwaizumi_Hajime: Hey. Want to come over after practice?Oikawa_Tooru: (๑￫‿￩๑)Oikawa_Tooru: IWA-CHAN! Is this invitation what I think it is?Iwaizumi_Hajime: I’m not sure what you think, but do you want to come or not?Oikawa_Tooru: Depends on the context… ((ﾉ〃ω〃)ﾉﾞIwaizumi_Hajime: You know what? Forget I asked…Oikawa_Tooru: NO! no! I’m sorry. I’ll be over after practice..Iwaizumi_Hajime: Fine. Let me know when you get on the train.Oikawa_Tooru: Sure thing Iwa-chan!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (;-_-)/ 
> 
> hi. first fic. also basically all my favorite tropes thrown into one story, so sorry in advance for any cliches. & for the sake of being able to complete this story sometime in my lifetime, I am un-creatively keeping their full names to signal who is texting, as well as omitting any time stamps because thinking about adding anything else gives me slight anxiety. 
> 
> On the plus side, the story is complete! just need to edit before posting. :) Pease let me know of any mistakes, errors or general critiques! 
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH for reading! 
> 
> *posts nervously before backing out*

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Hey. Want to come over after practice?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (๑￫‿￩๑)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** IWA-CHAN! Is this invitation what I think it is?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’m not sure what you think, but do you want to come or not?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Depends on the context… ((ﾉ〃ω〃)ﾉﾞ

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** You know what? Forget I asked…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** NO! no! I’m sorry. I’ll be over after practice..

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Fine. Let me know when you get on the train.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Sure thing Iwa-chan!

Oikawa Tooru smiled as he walked into Tokai University’s gymnasium continuing his conversation with his best friend. Despite his coy responses, Oikawa fully understood the meaning behind the message string.

It was not a recent development.

Having grown up with each other, he and Iwaizumi Hajime had done everything together. They were inseparable and telepathic. Maybe. ‘Platonic soulmates’ people had called them.

Things had become slightly more complicated with their friendship during high school when they presented into their secondary genders.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Hajime’s normal unwavering strength and protectiveness doubled seemingly overnight when he came back from his first rut as an alpha when they were 16. What no one could have foreseen, however, was Tooru going into his first heat a year later, emerging as Seijoh’s first (and still just as ruthless) omegan volleyball captain.Thankfully, their relationship remained unchanged for the most part. They were just much more cautious of their physical closeness.

After high school, the pair were forced to separate for the first time in their young lives as they attended different universities. However, to the relief of both, they were accepted into schools within Tokyo where they would be able to continue seeing each other on a regular basis.

Now currently in their second year, they found their relationship had taken on a much different path and, quite frankly, Tooru did not know how to deal with it.

He wasn’t even sure he understood how it started.

Well…he knew _how _it started, but he wasn’t sure he liked having been caught up in the whirlwind of what it currently was.

As university students, casual sex and experimentation wasn’t uncommon. Free love, free hugs and all that.

The surprise to Tooru, however, was that his childhood friend was the one currently texting him with the expectation of _getting it in_ later that night.

Was he scared it would somehow ruin their years of friendship down the line? Absolutely.

Did he want to stop meeting up? Absolutely not.

Despite his fears and insecurities, the time he spent with Iwaizumi made him the happiest. At least that’s what he quite often told himself.

Thinking about what was going to occur following practice, was already making him giddy with anticipation.

He couldn’t lie to himself. The sex was _amazing_ and he looked forward to it every single time. Even with all the risk, Tooru knew he couldn’t say no to any of Hajime’s request. Those few hours of bliss almost made up for whatever potential fallout could occur.

He knew they were extremely cautious when they did meet up, ensuring that Tooru was not in heat and Hajime was not in a rut, to avoid any instinctual complications; taking even more care in making sure there were no surprise pregnancies.

But dwelling on the ‘what ifs’ still made him antsy as hell.

As he finished warming up by himself and joined the rest of his volleyball team to begin practice, he thought about what would happen if he let Iwaizumi know of the one complication they never seemed to have discussed. The one that was currently forcing Tooru to dread imagining what the consequence of discovery would be.

The one that had to do with the fact that for Tooru, it had never been _casual_.

Oikawa had been made starting setter at the beginning of his second year, much to his dismay. He had had every expectation to make the starting line-up the minute he entered university.

However, despite the commodity of omegas in the sports world, there were still people who preferred alpha athletes due to their perceived strength.

He begrudgingly had to admit that the 3rd year alpha was not bad _per say_, but also realized he wasn’t the starting setter despite his recruitment, because he was not an alpha and would need to prove himself.

His theory was further proven when other first year alphas were made starters, while he had to play an entire year as second-string. Considering one of said alpha first years was his high school rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi, it was definitely a tough pill to swallow.

He was elated now that the hellish year was over and his time to shine had once again come.

If only the same could be said for his personal life.

He sent a quick text to Iwaizumi as he finished his cool down exercises, heart still pounding and adrenaline still rushing from the exertion of a very fulfilling practice.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** On my way Iwa-chan! (*⸰‿-)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Cool. Let yourself in.

Tooru frowned. He refused to admit how disappointed he was at the lackluster response, as he continued to slowly make his way to Iwaizumi’s apartment.

He knew he was setting himself up for disappointment every time he dared get his hopes up, but he still couldn’t help it. Even after the year of these meetings, and beating after beating to his heart, he still somehow held the hope that one day it would make the alpha want to claim him.

As he continued his journey, his phone notification went off once more. He groaned as he saw who it was from.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Are you coming home tonight, or are you staying over at lover boy’s?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (ノ▽〃) Tetsu-chan! How scandalous!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** just answer the question…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Yes, I’m heading over to Iwa-chan’s. But I’m not sure if I’m staying over. Either way, don’t wait up. ★~(◠‿◕✿)

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Noted.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** For the record. I still hate that you’re doing this to yourself.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** …

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Noted.

Tooru silenced his phone as he approached Iwa’s apartment. He really lucked out with Kuroo being his roommate and fellow teammate, but sometimes he was too involved for his own good.

As he walked in through Hajime’s door, he was immediately assaulted with the familiar scent that both calmed and agitated him so.

It was still one of his favorite smells, a mixture of lavender and cedarwood that calmed him even in his most distressed states. It was one that currently carried an underlying hint of muskiness that enticed him like no other.

He foolishly let himself dream its carrier was anticipating this night almost as much as he was.

The door to Iwaizumi’s bedroom opened and he emerged looking sleepy eyed and intense.

“About time, Shittykawa.” Was all he said before opening the bedroom door further as invitation inside.

Tooru’s heart immediately started racing, his own scent probably leaking how aroused he had instantly become.

He masked his nervousness with a quick “I didn’t know you missed me that much Iwa-Chan” before he let himself inside and fell into his best friend’s embrace without further preamble.

Much later, as Tooru laid there in the afterglow, with Hajime snoring lightly next to him, he felt the familiar restlessness settle in. A sudden itchiness that suddenly overcame him, making him want to claw at his skin to get rid of the crawling feeling he was experiencing. He knew it was his anxiety reacting to this situation and knew that the time spent in Iwaizumi’s arms was now limited, despite how desperately he wanted to hold in. It was his body’s way of telling him he needed to stop.

Deciding to go home instead of waking up Hajime in his sudden bout of panic, he made to get up only to be stopped by arms snaking tightly around him.

He stopped breathing when he heard a murmured “Tooru” followed by a soft nosing to his scent glands.

As he laid frozen not wanting to interrupt whatever it was that was happening, he began to notice a thick scent being emitted that was suddenly making him sleepy.

It was Hajime’s of course, the calming lavender suddenly overpowering.

Tooru’s final thoughts before surrendering to his sudden exhaustion was how annoyingly happy he was at the fact that the alpha was subconsciously scenting him in reaction to his anxiety. Followed by how he wished it happened consciously as well.

As always, Tooru was gone before Hajime woke up.

As always, he sent a “that was fun, let’s do it again soon Iwa-chan!” text as he walked out the door with a shattered heart.

Walking into his apartment so early in the morning, Tooru was not expecting the welcome party that was currently held in his living room.

“So I see you decided to stay over.” His roommate threw at him the moment he stepped through the door, signature Cheshire grin already plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

“Yes, well…” Tooru began in reply, as he toed off his shoes at the door. “This time, it was unexpected.”

He then let out an involuntary sigh as he noticed the additional guest in their living room.

Considering all three of the rooms’ occupants attended the same university and played on the volleyball team together, it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

But having also gone to high school with a certain snarky Matsukawa Issei and currently living with an even snarkier Kuroo, he wasn’t sure he was up for dealing with the duo so early on in his day.

“Why do you continue to do this to yourself, Oikawa?” Matsukawa spoke up. His usual face of nonchalance only briefly showing any form of interest.

“Why do you both insist on this routine every single time?” He countered, defensive smile already plastered on his face.

“Cut the crap. You already know it’s only because we care about you both. I will forever root for you two to get together.”

“Yeah, well join the club.”

Kuroo watched them quietly, noticing Tooru’s smile faltering slightly.

“Alright, it’s time for a plan of attack!” He interjected, deciding to intervene before the mood crumbled.

“Now?” Tooru asked tiredly. “I just got here! And I need my beauty sleep! This pretty face takes work you know?”

“No no, we all know you slept perfectly well at the side of your Iwa-chan.” Kuroo said shuffling Tooru into the living room and onto the couch. Matsukawa following closely behind. “This ends today.”

“What?” Tooru’s voice came out slightly panicked and he wasn’t sure why.

“This whole….fuck buddy system has to stop Tooru.” There was a seriousness in Kuroo’s voice that made Tooru nervous.

“I’m not sure I quite want to understand what you mean.”

“Don’t worry.” He assured him. “This is in hopes that the two of you will finally put us all out of our misery and mate.”

Tooru sighed in defeat. “Fine. What do you have in mind?”

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Yo Iwaizumi!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** What’s up man?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** You and Oikawa are not like a thing-thing are you?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** You already know the answer to that. Why are you asking?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’ve heard things.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ….

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Are you just going to leave me hanging like that?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** WHAT KIND OF THINGS?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** There’s someone we both know that is interested in him.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Ok. Interested in him how?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** INTERESTED in him. Dating, boning, claiming, the whole nine yards. But he’s thinking of asking your permission first.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Why would he ask me? Oikawa is an adult. He can make his own decisions.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Well, rumors have it you have first dibs on him due to your…you know…arrangement.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** You know it’s not like that.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Who is it?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** That my dear Iwa, I cannot tell you.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Die.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** You’d miss me too much.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Are you seriously going to drag me through all of that just to not tell me in the end?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** YEP. ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I hate you the most.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Do you guys really think this is going to work?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** As long as you guys don’t tell ANYONE. Yes.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I MEAN ANYONE.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** This will serve two-fold and hopefully get a certain pink-haired omega to notice our dear pining alpha.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Please don’t.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I don’t want to be reminded of my failures.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (n˘v˘•)¬ oh Mattsun! You’re not a failure.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Just a little misguided sometimes.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Well ok. If you think this will work…

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** IT WILL.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Okaaay. But what am I supposed to do?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Let’s not kid ourselves.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** You know how I am with giving up control.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yeah how about..

**Matsukawa_Issei:** NOTHING. I already let it slip to Makki that I was “interested” in you. I’m sure he went straight to Iwa. 

**Matsukawa_Issei:** You know how they are.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Hm.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Weird. Iwa-Chan hasn’t said anything to me.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** THAT MEANS WE’RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Why are you shouting at us?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** because my evil plan is coming together?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Oh?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ANYWAY. Maybe we should go out….

**Oikawa_Tooru:** like a date…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** and solidify it?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** YOUR GENIUS IS SHOWING!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** what? Where?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Babes! How did it go?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Better than expected. He agreed to a date.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** We going out tomorrow

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Why you do this?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** To make you feel alive!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** What are you lovebirds doing then?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I’m not sure. I think there’s a new sci-fi movie Tooru wants to see.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Oh it’s ‘Tooru’ now is it? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Please stop.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** NEVER.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Did you ask for his hand in marriage?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** uhhh..

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** You didn’t? I thought you wanted it to be all proper?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Well. When I brought it up to Oikey he kind of freaked and basically begged me not to. So no.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Ooo. Dirty. Going behind Iwa’s back I see?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Well Oikawa knows him best so 乁(ツ)ㄏ

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Wanna go catch that new movie tomorrow?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ?? Did you mean to send that to me?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** What do you take me for Iwa-Chan? Of course.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Don’t call me that.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Why aren’t you asking Issei? Or Trashykawa?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** They’re both ocupado . ):

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oh. So I’m the last resort. Cool.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Never! Please?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Fine. What time?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** YAY. :D

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** wear something pretty for me?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:**凸(¬‿¬)

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Tooru asked nibbling on his lip as they walked to the theater.

“Trust me.” Matsukawa assured him. “If I know Makki the way I do, they’re probably following us right now.” He wagged his eyebrows in emphasis.

Tooru giggled and slyly peeked around trying to see if he was right.

“Stop being obvious.” He hissed.

Tooru turned back around before he was able to confirm if they were indeed being watched.

He didn’t want to risk it though, and shyly leaned his shoulder into his friend to make their walk seem more intimate.

Matsukawa smiled down at him and boldly laced their hands together.

“Is this okay?” He asked him, wanting to make sure he didn’t step over any lines despite their imaginary relationship status.

“Yes, of course.” Tooru replied, showing off his million-watt smile.

Continuing the conversation while looking up at Matsukawa, Tooru caught movement behind him out of the corner of his eye. He turned instinctively only to see no one there.

Attributing it to his imagination or hope that Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were in fact following them, he ignored it, shuffling closer to Matsukawa subconsciously as they made way to purchase their tickets.

“Is _this_ why you insisted we came?” Hajime whispered fiercely to Hanamaki after they both had taken their seats in the theater.

“Aren’t you a _tad_ bit curious as to how their date is going?”

“_No! _I’d never be this embarrassing.” He responded, his burning cheeks hidden by the darkness of the room.

“Well. I’m curious. I didn’t actually believe Matsukawa was serious when he brought it up. I needed to see it with my own eyes.”

“And you thought it’d be a good idea to bring _me? _What did I do to deserve this?”

“You’re our resident Tooru-kun expert. You can tell me if he’s actually interested, or just going to break my Issei’s heart.”

“You’re almost as shitty as he is.” He muttered. “Fine, but we have to get out of here before the movie ends. I’m _not_ letting them catch us snooping.”

Hanamaki’s response was effectively cut off when the opening credits began and they both heard a polite _‘shh’_ from somewhere behind them.

The awkward tension was palpable and Tooru could not concentrate on what was happening on the screen despite his best efforts. He wasn’t sure if Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were actually there and if they _were_, then he wasn’t sure how thick he needed to lay on the acting. Should he rest his head on Mattsun’s shoulder? Should they hold hands again? If they weren’t there, would it be too much?

He continued in his quiet panic and it wasn’t until he felt Matsukawa stiffen beside him that he realized he was emitting a scent to signal his mental struggle.

“Oikawa, are you ok?” Matsukawa whispered to him, careful to not disturb those around him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he responded quietly. “I was just overthinking this whole thing and it’s freaking me out. What if they really are here? What’s going to happen?”

Matsukawa lifted the armrest between them in response and draped an arm over Tooru’s shoulder, bringing him slightly closer. He discreetly leaned in and nosed at Tooru’s glands, platonically scent marking him to alleviate some of the anxiety. 

It wasn’t something that was new to them, having been friends since high school, but it was the first time it was being done in the context of their fake relationship. That thought alone was enough to make Tooru’s anxiety spike again briefly, but he soon found himself slowly relaxing due to his friend’s ministrations.

Once his breathing was somewhat regular, Matsukawa returned to watching the movie but didn’t move his arm or let Tooru out of his hold.

It was nice, Tooru thought; and although he wasn’t with who he was sure was his true mate, it was nice all the same. The arms around him felt nice, the scent he was now currently carrying was nice, and the person who was in the middle of this crazy plan with him, was one of his closest friends and understood exactly the heartbreak of unrequited love.

Overall, despite his shitty situation, it was nice.

Tooru was, of course, completely oblivious to the barely restrained alpha sitting a few rows back. Nearly growling out loud as some other alpha’s scent covered the sweet smell of peaches he considered _his_, the alpha gripped both armrests tightly in badly concealed anger, trying his hardest to not lash out at that moment.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Please don’t do that ever again.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m really sorry Iwaizumi. I didn’t know. It won’t happen again.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Thanks.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Crazy stuff though huh?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Shut up.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Hey. Are you busy today?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Iwa-chan! You really can’t survive without me can you?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime**: Die.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Do you want to come over?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** uhh about that Iwa-chan…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m kind of seeing someone. （/｡＼)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** and I don’t think I can continue our arrangement…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oh.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Why didn’t you tell me? Usually I can’t shut you up when you get a girlfriend.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** it’s not a girl…and it’s kind of new. I didn’t want to jinx it. （//･_･//)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Still. What are you not telling me?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** What do you mean?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oikawa…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ugh. I forget I can’t hide anything from you.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** It’s Mattsun…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t know how you’d react…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Well that would explain Makki awkwardly asking about our relationship.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** How did you think I would react?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I can’t believe I even have to say this but

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** You’re my best friend. I want whatever makes you happy, Shittykawa.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** IWA-CHAN d=(´▽｀)=b

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Who knew you could be such a softie under your prickly hedgehog exterior??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** The real question is...

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** what did I ever do to deserve you as a friend?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** RUDE!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Seriously though, want to come over?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** We can eat and watch crappy documentaries and have an actual mature conversation about this.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Only if you get us pizza!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Done.

“Now, why would you think I wouldn’t be happy for you Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, wiping some of the pizza grease from his mouth.

Setting it down on the small table they were sitting at, he turned to give Tooru his attention.

“It’s just...we had _that_ type of relationship...and we’ve never really discussed it because neither of us seriously dated since it started...I just wasn’t sure. Plus, it’s Mattsun, he’s your good friend. I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“You made it weird by not telling me. I was never under the impression we were anything but casual. It’s not my place to have said anything anyway.”

Tooru felt his already shattered heart, crack a little more at Iwaizumi’s quick dismissal of their relationship.

“I already told you, Shittykawa. I’m happy you’ve found someone. Who knows? Maybe Mattsun could turn out being your true mate.”

Tooru internally flinched at the casual tone in which Iwaizumi discussed the situation. He knew he was being completely dramatic and petty, but he would have liked at least a _hint_ of jealousy from the alpha. The fact that he could talk about Mattsun being his true mate so calmly further cemented Tooru’s belief in Iwaizumi’s disinterest. No alpha would concede so quickly over an omega they were genuinely interested in. He didn’t think their instinct would allow such a thing. Especially to another alpha, as they all tended to be slightly territorial.

Tooru flashed his smile meant to disarm and deflect, and for once, Iwaizumi did not notice the inauthenticity. It spoke volumes to Tooru.

“I don’t really believe in true mates, but...well, who knows indeed, Iwa-chan?”

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Hey Iwaizumi.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** What’s up?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I’m sorry to ask, but have you heard from Oikawa? We were supposed to meet for breakfast today and I haven’t heard back from him.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oh shit. Yeah we hung out last night and he passed out on our couch. I’ll wake him up.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** oh, thanks. 

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no problem man.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Did he mention anything?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** About breakfast? Nah man sorry.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** No, not exactly about that…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oh. About you guys dating? Yeah we talked about it. Good luck. You’re seriously going to need it.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** You’re not upset?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** No? Why would I be?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Why does everyone expect me to be?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Honestly? Because everyone thought you guys would end up together.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad that’s not the case but…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:**...

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I don’t even know how to respond to that.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** But, no. I’m happy someone else is gonna have to deal with his shit.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Do you really think he’s that bad?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Yes absolutely.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** But he’s still one of the greatest people I know.

“Iwa-chan?” A tentative voice called out from near the restroom.

“In here.”

Tooru followed the response leading him to the kitchen where Iwaizumi stood.

“Good morning!” He chirped at Hajime. “Thanks for letting me crash here last night! And for letting me use your shower.”

“Yeah no problem.” Iwa responded. “You act like you don’t stay over all the time.” Tooru blushed at the implication causing Hajime to become flustered. “Umm. I’m not sure where Makki is this morning but you know he doesn’t mind either. Oh, and Matsukawa text me looking for you.”

Tooru let out an involuntary squeak and started frantically looking for his phone.

“Oh no! I forgot about breakfast with Mattsun! I’m sorry Iwa-chan but I got to go!” He huffed out as he rushed to grab his belongings and put on his shoes.

He barely managed to hear a “see you later” as he flew out the door in his haste, leaving a quiet Iwaizumi in his wake.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Testu-chan! Can you stay over at Kenma-kun’s for the next few days? <(_ _)>

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** oh-ho? Someone finally get lucky?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (╥_╥)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** must you rub in my incompetencies? No.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** it’s just my heat.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** which I’m going to endure.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** utterly alone.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** <(*- -*)>

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** uh. whoops?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** sure. I’ll let him know. Call me if you need a hand with anything yeah?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** especially if you need..you know… an actual hand ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ew.

As he felt his insides begin to quiver more profoundly, Tooru frantically began to search for the final item needed to complete his nest.

He knew it was in his closet somewhere, having swiped it during their his last visit. He had hidden it to avoid discovery. _Now if only he could find it._

The cramping became more profound and his stress level grew as he flung items out of his way. Trying to calm his growing anxiety, he began using his nose, letting instinct help him find the scent he so very much craved. When he finally grasped the hoodie, he let out a sob of relief, not having realized how frantic he had become.

He had barely enough time to carefully place the sweater in his nest, before his heat took over fully.

His body began overheating quickly, his clothes becoming sticky with sweat and his breath coming in shorter gasps.

When the next wave of pain overtook him, he knew he would have to relieve himself and soon.

Not bothering to even remove any article of clothing, he pushed his hand in his sweatpants and began to stroke himself quickly. He tilted his nose up to where he had placed the sweater and allowed himself to drown in the scent that very quickly would put him over the edge.

It was the scent that, although currently lacking any spike of arousal, was familiar and loaded with provocative and heady memories. It was the combination of that scent and the ache of those memories that brought him to completion in mere minutes. A choked “Iwa-chan” rushed past his lips as he gave into the exhaustion that suddenly overwhelmed him, too tired to pay mind to the ache of longing and loneliness that usually accompanied him.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Hey Mattsun. Have you heard from Oikawa? I’ve been trying to get ahold of him for a few days and haven’t been able to.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ‘Sup.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** uhh? Not that I don’t love you, but what do you want from me?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** why do you assume I want anything from you?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** because if it isn’t prefaced with a meme, it means you want something.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** memes ARE life.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** but I digress.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** just got a text from our dear Iwa asking if I knew where Oiks was. Do you know anything?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** oh. Shit. Didn’t think about how we were gonna handle this…

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** he’s in heat. Iwaizumi can’t know that you’re _not _with Tooru.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** come again?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) aaayyyyy

**Matsukawa_Issei:** no but for real. What?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Do keep up.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** He needs to think that you’re helping Tooru with his heat. Yano? Make him jealous.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** but even in REAL relationships that’s a huge step. We’ve only been fake dating a few weeks.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** it’s Iwaizumi. He’s not even going to think past his boiling rage. Trust me.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** if you don’t believe me, ask Tooru. It should be the last day of my exile so he should at least respond.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yeah ok.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** thanks.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** 凸(｀0´)凸

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yeah. He’s in heat….

**Matsukawa_Issei:** did you need me to tell him something for you?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** oh. Uh. No, it can wait.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** sorry for bothering you guys.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** oh no worries but I’ll let him know you were trying to reach out anyway.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ok thanks

On the final day of his heat, Tooru was coherent enough to move around their apartment cleaning up some of his mess. He removed Iwaizumi’s sweater from his nest grateful that it had remained relatively clean throughout his ordeal and he wouldn’t have to wash away the scent. Tucking it back into his closet, he startled when he heard a knock on his front door.

He knew he had been so out of it the past few days that he hadn’t contacted any of his friends back, but usually people knew to just reach out to Kuroo when they couldn’t get ahold of him. He knew he wasn’t always the most reliable. It was still shocking that someone would just show up without contacting him or Kuroo giving him advance notice.

He briefly considered not answering. Although it was nearing its end, his heat had not subsided fully. He wasn’t sure he would be in total control of himself should another wave overtake him, and he knew it was a recipe for disaster. Even then, he didn’t want people to worry and he didn’t want to be rude. He figured he’d be able to just peek out and inform whoever it was that he was indisposed.

As he neared the door, he heard another soft knock followed by a muffled “Tooru?”.

Recognizing the voice of his pretend boyfriend, he cracked the door open ready to let Mattsun know he was ok and he’d see him in a day or two.

What he wasn’t expecting was the full onslaught of alpha pheromones that crashed into him even through the small sliver he had allowed.

It was a knee-jerk reaction when he pulled Mattsun inside by his shirt.

It took them both by surprise when Tooru slammed him up against the wall and kissed him for all he was worth.

Matsukawa dropped a plastic bag Tooru didn’t realize he was holding in surprise.

Tooru suddenly found himself being gently pushed away and let out an involuntary whine at the sudden forced distance.

“Woah. Tooru..you’re still in heat?! I’m so sorry, I just wanted to bring you food for after.” He nudged Tooru further away. “I...I need to go.”

Tooru heard himself whimper again, the damned hormones coursing through him making the distance between them unbearable. The _rejection _hurt more than it usually would have.

“Mattsun, don’t go...please.”

“C’mon Oikawa. You know I’m not the one you want. You know you don’t...you don’t want this.”

“I do. I do. I know you’re not Iwa-chan and I’m not Makki but...maybe…” He dropped his voice, as his hands snaked up Matsukawa’s shirt again. “...maybe we can pretend and help each other out...Help me forget?” He finished as seductively as he could muster in his desperation.

He knew it was the heat, and quite possibly the loneliness that he couldn’t shake, but he suddenly _needed _for this to happen.

And maybe he had hit a nerve, or maybe Mattsun wasn’t as unaffected by Oikawa’s scent as his stoic face suggested.

Whatever it was, must have worked, because suddenly Tooru found himself being roughly pulled further inside.

Tooru woke up inside of his nest like he had countless times over the week, only this time it was because of an unsettling presence in his room.

Still caught in between the cusp of sleep and wakefulness, he smelled a slight, foreign scent.

One that exuded _alpha_ and startled him awake.

In the brief moment before he fully regained consciousness, he looked frantically around his room instinct telling him something was not quite right. Suddenly a slight huffy breath from behind him brought him recollection of where he was and what had happened.

An arm that he hadn’t realized was wrapped around him tightened and now he didn’t feel so scared. Of course, it wasn’t who he wanted to wake up next to, but it also wasn’t the danger he had originally anticipated.

Figuring it couldn’t hurt him anymore than the dull ache that was his already constant companion, he snuggled in closer to the embrace.

He adored Mattsun, platonically of course, and the post-cotial cuddles made the omega in him positively _purr_. Overall, he was grateful that it was Matsukawa he was down in the trenches with. Even if the mumbled “_Makki_” was a very slight, very tiny, hit to his ego. He wasn’t too concerned, and it was easy to fall back asleep, feeling safe and comfortable.

Sometime later, he was startled awake once more by a pounding on his front door. It was truly worrying that none of his friends bothered to notify him anymore that they were coming over.

Gingerly, he removed the arms still wrapped around him and quietly snuck out, putting on discarded sweats and a t-shirt along the way. As he made his way to the door, he noticed the plastic bag that Mattsun had dropped earlier that morning. Stealing a glance at the wall clock on his way, he realized it was getting later in the evening. He and Mattsun must have worn themselves out.

The pounding picked up again and he hurried towards the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming” he muttered to himself.

To say he was shocked when he saw Iwaizumi on the other side was an understatement. He was extremely lucky the last of flames of his heat had been extinguished earlier. Otherwise it would have turned into a very ugly situation.

“Uhhh…hi Iwa-chan!” He chirped happily as he opened the door. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hey. Um, did you not get any of my messages?” The annoyance quickly became evident on Hajime’s face.

“No? I’m sorry… I’ve been uhh...a little busy. What’s up? Did you need something?”

“Ok. Well this might be even more awkward then. Kuroo text me, told me to bring you some drinks and stuff to keep you hydrated. He said he forgot to do it before he left for Kenma’s and was too busy to get to you some now. I...ummm am sorry if I’m intruding.” He finished sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in anxiousness.

“Oh! Not at all! Thanks, so much for taking care of me. Come in, come in!” Tooru crooned, ushering him into the kitchen.

He had almost completely forgotten about the company he was already keeping until said company walked out of Tooru’s bedroom, sleepy, shirtless and looking utterly debauched.

The musky smell of their mixed scents more evident now that the bedroom door opened. He couldn’t be sure, but he felt both alphas tense when they realized the other was there.

“Oh, hey Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa waved at him as he walked by the pair. Continuing his trip to the bathroom he seemed unperturbed at the tension.

“Oh, fuck Shittykawa. I am _so_ sorry. I really didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I’m gonna fuckin’ kill Kuroo!”

Tooru let out a breathy laugh, knowing full well it somehow fit into Kuroo’s grand scheme. “Oh it’s alright Iwa-chan! We were just taking a nap. It can get exhausting sometimes you know?” He added a wink for emphasis and also to hide his sudden urge to reach out and nuzzle the _shit_ out of the other man.

It was probably the after-effects of his heat but it almost ached to have Hajime so close and not being able to do anything about it. Taking the drinks from Iwaizumi, he began stocking his already full fridge.

“So how was Iwa-chan’s week? I’m sorry I haven’t been responding. This heat was extra hard for some reason.” Tooru asked distractedly continuing to tidy up after he finished putting the drinks in.

“Well, I was worried you asshole. You’ve never not responded to me for more than 24 hours. It was a little scary.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I told Kuroo to make sure someone was aware. Do you want something to drink? I’m not sure what Mattsun’s doing in there but you’re welcome to hang out with us.”

“Oh, nah I just stopped by to drop those off. I should head out. I have early practice tomorrow.”

“Okay! Thanks again for bringing that stuff by, I’ll talk to you later k?”

“Yeah, sure. Later.”

After closing the door behind Iwaizumi, Oikawa stopped to pick up the bag still on the floor. Opening it he smiled softly to himself to see a couple of packs of his favorite snacks.

He really did have the best of friends.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** If I were to metaphorically murder someone, would you help me with the evidence?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Well. You already broke the first fucking rule by texting me but sure I’ll bite.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** who we gettin’?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Kuroo Frickin’ Tetsurou

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Ooo. New nickname. I like. Continue.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** He played me. Like one of Kenmas video games.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** asked me to do him a favor and bring Tooru some drinks to help after his heat.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** said he had forgotten to do it before he left and didn’t have time to do it.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** told me it should be ok since it was near the end and the last day.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** oh no. What happened?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Mattsun was there. I interrupted their fucking honeymoon.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** oh we’re back to actual cursing now. That bad?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** so bad.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** the scent was everywhere. Mattsun walked out shirtless. There was a bag of forgotten milk bread out in the entry way.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** daaamn. They didn’t even make it properly inside the apartment? That’s rough…though I’m sure that was what they were aiming for.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** it ducking blows Makki.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m sorry Hajime. I know you were still kind of in denial after the whole date thing, but maybe this is what you needed to finally get it.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** oh trust me. I get it. They’re together _together. _

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ok. That’s not what I meant. But sure. That too.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** what do you mean then?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ugh. I can’t believe I even have to ask this but

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** what did you feel walking into what was essentially their love nest?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** embarrassment. mostly. total and utter uncomfortableness.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ugh. you ducking dense wall!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** how did you feel smelling another scent mixed in with Tooru’s?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Another _alpha’s _scent. a scent that’s not yours?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** fuuuuckkkk

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** oh we’re not using duck anymore? alright.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** anyway finally with me?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** what do I do now?!!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** sorry. your therapy quota has expired.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Imma need some alcohol in order to continue this conversation

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** bring some beer back?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** done. be home in 20

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Kuroo Tetsurou!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I am going to smother you in your sleep when you get home!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** why would you do that to us?!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** uhhh. come again?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I’m good thanks

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** are you kidding me guys?! This is serious!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** how could you tell Iwa-chan to come over?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** while there was a possibility I was still in heat?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** do you know how disastrous that could have been?!

**Matsukawa_Issei:** !! Uhh excuse me but

**Matsukawa_Issei:** YOU orchestrated that?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** (⊙…⊙ )

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I feel used.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Mattsun?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** now now. let’s not get carried away. it all worked out right?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Mattsun???

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ugh. sorry Tooru. he’s also the one who, in hindsight wasn’t very subtle, let it slip that you like to have certain snacks nearby…

**Matsukawa_Issei:** and that your heat may have been over

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME TETSUROU?!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** woah woah. In my defense I didn’t tell Matsukawa to go over there!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I just kind of let it slip that your heats are usually really bad and that’s probably why you weren’t replying.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** it’s not my fault they both suddenly decided to go white knight…

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** everything turned out ok though right?

**Oikawa_Tooru:**....

**Matsukawa_Issei:**...

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** guys?

**Oikawa_Tooru:**...

**Oikawa_Tooru:** it wasn’t completely over when Mattsun showed up… （/｡＼)（/｡＼)

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** WAIT

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yes.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** YOU TWO HOOKED UP?!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you don’t have to yell.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER!!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** well aside from the other possibility in this scenario in that you and Iwaizumi finally got it together BUT

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** THIS IS AMAZING.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** IT IS NOT UNCOMMON OK?!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** to have friends help each other out during heats

**Oikawa_Tooru:** and Mattsun was very VERY helpful. (＾⌒＾*)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ)

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** why don’t you ever let me help?!?

**Oikawa_Tooru:**...

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** sorry sorry was jealous for a second.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ? ok well if any of that actually required an answer I would say a)I’ve known Mattsun longer and thus my trust in him is greater

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Thank you. Thank you. <(￣︶￣)>

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** HEY!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** AND B)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** the little Megane-kun you are trying to seduce would probably not be ok with it

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I am not trying to just _seduce_ Tsukki. I want to mate with him.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** but you’re right. probably not helping my case now.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** AS I SAID. This situation is ideal ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** you do realize that by doing the deed, you guys made it even better right?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** how do you figure, oh great Puppet Master?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** think about it. You guys had sex. during Oikawa’s heat. That is an intense scent to walk into as an alpha. ESPECIALLY if it’s the omega you want with another alpha.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** he’s fucked. wrecked. keeping himself from crossing the street without looking both ways or possibly committing amicicide.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ANDDDD you can bet Hanamaki is aware. though he’s harder to read than our dear Iwa.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** sorry Mattsun

**Matsukawa_Issei:** t(ツ)_/¯

**Matsukawa_Issei:** also no Scrabble points for made up words.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** it’s not made up you pleb.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** oh well. Bless you child.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I didn’t want to hurt him either Tetsu…

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I know babe

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** unfortunately a necessary evil if you ever wanted the blinders to come off.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** and trust me on the fact that the blinders are now OFF.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** what am I supposed to say or do now?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** you act normal! you act like nothing’s changed! Mattsun is your boyfriend now. things like this happen between boyfriends!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Iwaizumi knows this.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** so keep hurting him?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** all is fair in love and war

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I don’t like that. I don’t want that.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** look honestly? It’ll probably be worse for him if you bring it up. like rubbing salt in a wound. just keep it cool yeah?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re right.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** is this a mistake? Did we mess up our chances even more?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ok.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I’m on my way home. Clearly someone is sucking at keeping you from becoming your usual anxious mess

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Hey! I had to go home.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Hey! I’m not a mess.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** yeah yeah. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** Be home in a few

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** BaaaabbbeeeSs

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** wait wait. Shouldn’t probably call you that abymore huh?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** your BOYTOY will gut mad

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** gitt

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Get

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Makki are you drunk?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hahhahaha no no

**Matsukawa_Issei:** are you drinking?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** maybe? Hajime broughy home myb fave :3

**Matsukawa_Issei:** your fave what?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** beer silly

**Matsukawa_Issei:** so you are drunk?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** shhhhhhhhhh

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** don’t tell Mattsun

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Makki...who do you think you’re texting?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m drink not stupid Issei.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** okay just checking. lol

**Matsukawa_Issei:** wouldn’t want you to say anything you didn’t want me to know!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** on the cannery

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** shirt

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** shit

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** contrary

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you’re the only one I ever want to know

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** things

**Matsukawa_Issei:** what do you mean? I thought you were closer to Iwaizumi?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Iwa?? Psghh

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** no. I just want to finally beat him arm restling

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you know wut theybsay! Keep your enemiesncloser!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but I want you to know everyrhinf

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** all the time.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Awww. So cute. You know you meme a lot to me right?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you meme the most. ( ˘ ³˘)♡( ˘ ³˘)♡

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** oh shut. I really can’t do that anymore.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I really still don’t get what you are talking about

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** OMG I don’t kbiw why all the alphas I’m surrounded by are complete idiots.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Tooru would not be happy with our relationship Issei. We’re not exactly normal friends.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** babes. Tooru’s known our friendship longer than we’ve been together

**Matsukawa_Issei:** he understands

**Matsukawa_Issei:** and if he doesn’t, you know it’d be you. It’d always be you.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but it’s not going to he soon. It’ll be him soon. And you’ll forget about me and of course

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I wouldn’t forget about you

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Takahiro…

**Matsukawa_Issei:** you really think I would ever let that happen?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** you ARE the stupid one if you think I could do something like that.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but you love Oikawa now

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I love you too you absolute shit!!!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** yeah but not like I love you you asshole!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** fuxk

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** fuck

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** fuck. Please please plz forget I said that

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Don’t tell Tooru please just forget I said anything

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Makki...we need to talk...but I need you a little more coherent.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** get sleep yeah?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** no no please just forget it

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I can’t. I can’t forget it and I promise I’m not upset and Tooru won’t find out but we have to talk about this

**Matsukawa_Issei:** when you’re sober

**Matsukawa_Issei:** get some sleep ok Makki?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** good night.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Oikawa.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** shit.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** shit.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** answer you prick!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** sorry Mattsun was showering. What’s wrong?? Are you ok?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** our plan is going to shit!!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** what? Why? What happened?!?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I think Makki just drunkenly confessed to me?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** What? WHAT?! How are you not freaking out right now?!

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I am. I really really am. What the FUCK do I do now?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I think we stick with what Kuroo says. And act normal.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** this isn’t a guessing game for me anymore Oikawa! He actually confessed to me! His feelings are NOT a secret. I AM actually hurting him.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re right. You’re absolutely right. But what can we do otherwise? Tell him it was a lie and then that we slept together anyway? You think that’d make him feel better?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** no of course not. SHIT. I’m so fucked

**Oikawa_Tooru:** we’ll figure it out.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** for now. I think everyone

**Oikawa_Tooru:** including my meddling roommate who does not shut up

**Oikawa_Tooru:** needs to sleep it off.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** But before that. I meant what I said to Tetsu-chan.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** thank you for spending today with me.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** and you know… taking care of me…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (*/ω＼*)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m glad it was you.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** love you ( ˘ ³˘)♡

**Oikawa_Tooru:** love you too

Oikawa Tooru was not a morning person. Early morning volleyball practice was his personal form of hell that he only endured for the sake of keeping his dream alive. It was just his karmic luck that his roommate was the complete opposite.

If Coach scheduled a morning practice, nine times out of ten Tooru would wake up to his roommate slamming his door open and throwing his practice gear at him piece by piece until Tooru got up to chase him around the apartment trying to strangle him. The odds were that there would also be a light breakfast waiting for him at their small dining table, along with a hot cup of coffee, black the way he liked it.

As a direct result of the previous evening, that morning his irritation with the bed-headed alpha was twice fold and rather than playfully chase him around, Tooru went straight into the restroom to start his day. He still was upset at the situation he and Matsukawa were put in, even if he couldn’t really regret what had happened.

Putting off the inevitable confrontation and choosing to return to his bedroom for a bit, he took extra care in his preparations for the day. Even going as far as re-organizing his backpack by subject matter.

When he had officially ran out of distractions, he headed to the kitchen to meet with Kuroo before they both took off for practice. He was still touched to see a plate on the table and a probably lukewarm cup of coffee on the counter.

He looked over to the living room and found Kuroo leaning over their small coffee table scribbling furiously in a notebook. He assumed it was homework that had been neglected. It spoke volumes that Kuroo didn’t even look up at the sound of Oikawa clearing his throat.

“Tetsu. Good morning.”

“Oh, hey Tooru! I left breakfast and coffee out for you. I’m trying to finish this lab assignment before practice.”

“Yes, I saw. Thank you. However, we need to talk.”

At the serious tone, Kuroo finally looked up.

“Uhh...ok?” He looked down once more to mark his place and softly closed the notebook once more. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Well I want to preface this by saying, I appreciate how invested you are in my happiness and I understand you did things to speed the process along, but both Mattsun and I are not okay with the current outcome.”

“Are you upset about sleeping together? I’m sorry, I really didn’t know that your heat was that bad. I didn’t know it wasn’t over.”

“No no. We’re not upset about that. We were both consenting adults and although the hormones were still strong, I was coherent enough to understand what was happening. It honestly helped ease it a lot. So I’m not upset that _that_ happened, what I am upset about is Iwa-chan. It is not right that he was thrown into that situation at all. Worst of all, the fact that he was upset enough for Makki and him to need get plastered on a school night to deal with it. EVEN WORSE THAN that is the fact that as a result of the booze fest, Makki CONFESSED to Mattsun! They were not supposed to be hurt in this whole thing and now we have to come up with a way to end this!”

He hadn’t realized how heated he had gotten until he was having trouble normalizing his breathing after his rant.

Kuroo sat silently wide-eyed at his mini-rant.

“Oh gods, Tooru. I am _so_ sorry! I really didn’t know. What do you mean Makki confessed? What did Matsukawa say?”

“He was ready to call the whole thing off. It’s his true love. One that is currently heartbroken. What do you think he said?”

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed.”

“Okay okay. We can come up with something. You just have to give me some time to think it through. We'll meet up after practice tonight. Maybe brainstorm some ideas. How does that sound?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll let Mattsun know.” He responded distractedly worrying his bottom lip.

“Hey, c’mhere.” Kuroo opened his arms in invitation. Seeing a distressed omega really softened his roommate and seeing as how he _really_ really wanted a hug, Tooru let himself fall into Kuroo’s embrace, despite still being upset at him. “We’ll make it right. I promise. I am so sorry.”

“You are _so _lucky you cook for me.”

“Why do you think I do it?”

Tooru promptly smacked the smirk off of his face and continued along his morning routine.

Mondays were the worst for Tooru. It usually consisted of early morning practice, a full load of classes, followed by practice once more into the early evening. If his luck was especially bad, he would also be scheduled for a few hours at his part-time job at the closest kobini. And although today was a day he actually got to go straight home after evening practice, he still _hated _Mondays.

By the time he walked into his final lab of the day, he was exhausted. He knew he had to muster up enough energy to survive practice, but the few days after his heats always left him drained.

Sitting down at his usual table, he looked around to see that the class was still mostly empty. He picked up some of the familiar scents of his classmates, all laced with various tinges of exhaustion, anxiety or boredom.

It was times like these he was grateful for his heightened sense of smell. He likened this to the equivalent of people watching, with a slightly more complex challenge. When he was bored, he would come up with different situations that elicited such reactions from those around him.

Those with stronger scents were especially fun considering they had to have had stronger emotional reactions to whatever it was that was causing their scent releases.

Amidst the sea of boredom and scents typical to a classroom, he suddenly caught a wiff of dangerous arousal. It was unlike any scent he’d smelled before.

It made him shy away from whoever it was that was releasing it.

Before he could think upon it further, the professor entered the lab and effectively demanded his attention.

Halfway through the lecture he felt a buzz in his pocket.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oikawa.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Iwa-chan??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why are you responding?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** aren’t you supposed to be in class?!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** If you didn’t want me to respond why would you text me?!?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I just wanted to let you know that Makki and I are stopping by Tokai’s practice today.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** really now? And to what do we owe this pleasure?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** just wanted to see you guys in action.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you know recon for our next tournament.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** but you’ve played us just a few weeks ago??

**Oikawa_Tooru:** why are you REALLY coming?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I need to speak to you. In person.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Hajime? What about?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** it’s nothing serious. I just would prefer to do it in person.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** well ok then? Meet me after?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** sure. see you then.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** don’t suck too badly

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I only play my best when Iwa-chan’s around!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** THATS your best?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** so RUDE.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** bet your setter can’t set your balls like I can

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please for the love of all things holy, reconsider that sentence.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** NOPE! ( ˘ ³˘)

Unlike his high school team, Tooru’s new team was a mismatch of students coming from all over Japan. From giant metropolitan schools to small countryside prefectures that he’d never really paid attention to learning about previously.

Of course, a handful of the players had made a name for themselves across the country even before having set foot onto a collegiate court.

Luckily, despite not having made it to a national competition previously, Tooru was still able to consider himself part of that lucky group.

He’d like to attribute it to winning best setter award in middle school and the fact that he was an omega captain, that caught the recruiter’s eye in the first place. After all, being offered a full-ride scholarship to the school with the most national awards was no easy feat under normal circumstances. He constantly thanked his lucky stars for his stubbornness and diligence that helped get him where he was.

As hard as he worked, however, even blowing out his knee from over-practice, he would never measure up to the geniuses and prodigies that currently made up his team. The Ushijima’s, Nishinoya’s and, if rumors were to be believed for next year’s recruits, Kageyama’s of the world seemed to have been put on his team solely to make him feel inferior.

Even having a genius omega, like their libero Nishinoya, was enough to give Tooru a complex.

It didn’t help matters that Nishinoya, despite his loud personality, was every bit the _desirable _omega. Small in comparison to Tooru’s six-foot figure and friendly with a good personality that was a complete contrast to Tooru’s snark and pettiness. If he didn’t absolutely adore the ex-crow, he would definitely have had it out for him. Because again, despite his omega status, the first year came in like a typhoon and somehow managed to snag a first-string starter position right under Tooru’s nose.

He didn’t want to get into this argument with himself again. Rehashing the same old “am I good enough” fight he had with himself on a near constant basis was probably not the way to hype himself up for their practice tonight anyway.

**Oikawa_Tooru**: heads up! The future mother of your children and my future baby daddy are stopping by practice tonight.

**Oikawa_Tooru**: time to up the boyfriend charm, Lover! 〜(^∇^〜）

**Matsukawa_Issei:** (*￣з￣)

Practices at Tokai were unusually well attended. It wasn’t typically an issue but sometimes too many people would come and the coach would shoo everyone out to hold a closed door practice.

Tooru hoped that that wasn’t the case tonight because while it wasn’t rare that Iwaizumi came to watch him play, the times were still few and far between. Makki also attending was a pretty huge deal considering he’d never really attended one of their practices and usually only came to games when their own team wasn’t playing. He figured Chuo’s practice was cancelled or otherwise postponed today seeing as how two of their starters were watching another practice instead.

As his team performed their usual warm up exercises, Tooru took note once again of all the different scents slowly trickling into the gym. He was used to his teammates’ smells, all starting to sour slightly with sweat and adrenaline from the physical activity. He smelled the increasingly familiar scent of some of his most devoted fans and a few new ones he’d never smelled before.

He mindlessly continued his exercises, continuing to search for the only scent that really mattered to him.

Soon his team maneuvered across the court, closer to the group of that day’s spectators.

Tooru once again caught the scent from earlier that he couldn’t quite decipher. While in class it had had a strong hint of arousal. Now, there was another more menacing tint to it and, quite frankly, it scared Oikawa as he couldn’t place who the scent belonged to and what it was that made him so uncomfortable. He was so caught up in analyzing these circumstances, he didn’t even realize Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had shown up and were currently making their way up the stands.

He took a deep whiff of the familiar scents to cleanse his palette.

At long last he could bask in his favorite smell as the captain made them run their usual five laps around the gym.

Once they got into positions to start their drills, Tooru turned to find Iwa and Makki. He spotted them and gave a small wave (inadvertently setting off the squeals of some of his followers that thought he was waving to them). Not wanting to disappoint his fans, he quickly followed it up with a wink and blown kiss much to the delight of the giggling girls and annoyance of everyone else.

As the actual practice started, it was easy for Tooru to lose himself in his passion. He was continuously reminded of why he loved the sport so much and was grateful he had teammates who exuded as much energy into everything they did, as he did. Concentrating on his drills, practices and eventual match, Tooru all but forgot he was being watched. It was only when, during their final practice match, he pulled off a particularly hard quick with Ushiwakka, that he was reminded of the spectators as they all cheered. He turned to the crowd only to find Iwaizumi on his feet with a small smile, staring right at Tooru. It made Tooru’s heart swell at the sincerity in Iwaizumi’s gaze. It was one of fondness and pride, and made Oikawa fall in love with him all over again.

Just as he was about to flash his victory sign, he felt himself being bulldozed by what he assumed was one of his teammates. He managed to get a glimpse of the black bedhead belonging to his roommate before he was taken down in a massive hug, that soon turned into a dog pile including the rest of the players. It was only when the coach threatened everyone with extra laps that his teammates allowed him to get up and begin with the cool down exercises. At this point a lot of those watching were getting ready to leave. It was really only those waiting for someone that lagged behind.

After the team headed to the locker room, Kuroo caught Tooru and Matsukawa.

“Yo. We need to figure this out now.” He said without much preamble.

The other two nodded their agreement and Kuroo ushered them into a more secluded area.

“We need to make this quick. I couldn’t come up with anything that’s going to be easy, so I think the best course of action would be to just come clean and call the whole thing off.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Tooru. That would mean Iwa would find out it was a hoax.”

Oikawa’s pulse spiked with anxiety. He could already see Iwa-Chan walking away from him, hurt. Probably willing to never speak to him again.

“Woah. Just hold on a second there.” Mattsun interjected, carefully taking Tooru’s hand to soothe some of his anxiety. “We can’t just give up yet. We have to give Oikawa the chance.”

“Well what do you suggest?”

“Maybe we tell Makki?” Tooru offered. “He might be hurt, but in the end, he gets Mattsun and to be in on an elaborate scheme to set me and Iwa up...he might actually love it.”

“But what about you two getting it on during your heat?”

“Well he already knows it happened so there’s not much we can do about it now. I’m with Tooru on that one. I want Makki in.”

“If you guys are sure, then I say go for it. It’s your relationships and I’m done messing with them.” Kuroo threw up his hands in a sign of surrender.

When Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, he amended his statement. “...to an extent. Now let’s hurry up. The sooner we shower and change, the sooner we can meet our fate!”

They all rushed through their after-practice routine knowing quietly anticipating the high-stakes conversations that were about to occur.

Kuroo took off ahead of them, heading out to Kenma’s again muttering something about giving them all privacy. As the remaining two headed back towards the gym, Tooru’s insecurities grew exponentially. Although they had agreed to continue with the farce in Hajime’s eyes, he still wanted to have a conversation serious enough that it needed to be in person and that worried Oikawa.

“Ya-hoo Iwa-chan! Makki!” Oikawa sang as they approached their friends, trying to break some of the tension that was already felt.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at each other briefly before smiling and commencing what they had dubbed their “brotein shake”; a complex and convoluted handshake most sane people refused to acknowledge.

In response, and to no one's surprise, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pushed up off of the wall he was leaning on.

“Ready to go?” He asked Tooru.

“Sure Iwa-chan! But uhh...where are we going?”

“Oh right. I figured we could head over to your place since it’s the closest? Hope that’s not too weird or presumptuous of me?” He added on as an afterthought.

“Oh no that’s fine! Let me just say bye to Mattsun since I’m sure he and Makki have some catching up to do.” He tried to sound as genuine as possible, but he was sure his closest friends would be able to detect the nervous warble in his voice.

It was not until after he felt Iwaizumi stiffen beside him and Makki stare wide-eyed at him while simultaneously backing away from Mattsun, that he realized his nervousness may have been construed as jealousy.

Mattsun quickly walked over and hugged him tightly, whispering a quiet “it’ll all work out” in his ear before turning and walking out of the building, a confused Hanamaki scrambling to follow.

“Oi, Tooru, I can just go home you know? We could’ve done this some other time. I didn’t mean to inconvenience you and Mattsun.”

“What? Don’t be silly Iwa-chan! You know you’d never be an inconvenience to me! Come on, let’s go to my place and I’ll cook us up some yummy food and we can talk about everything that we need to talk about!” And with that, Hajime soon found himself being ushered out of the building and out into the night.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** for the record I’m still upset I wasn’t originally included in this master plan BUT

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** my consolation prize ain’t too shabby.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ayyyy! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** is this seriously happening right now?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** like at this forsaken hour?!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** and also for the record, we didn’t think we could include you...considering...you were ALSO part of the uhhh

**Oikawa_Tooru:** desired result?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** true. But your homeboy is still hurt.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** it’s only because getting you two together would limit anyone else having to deal with y’all’s bullshit that I’m agreeing to this

**Matsukawa_Issei:** babe. you’re the best

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ( ˘ ³˘)♡

**Oikawa_Tooru:** omg. ew.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** cool. now that all of THAT is settled… can y’all SHUT UP and let the rest of us go back to sleep?! K thx.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** seconded.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** sure sure...as soon as our Preciouskawa explains why a certain roommate of mine didn’t come home last night <(￣ー￣)>

**Oikawa_Tooru:** omfg. we were talking and it got too late for him to go home. that’s it. I’m still supposed to be dating Mattsun remember?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** so...you’re saying he slept on Kuroo’s bed or the couch?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** HMMMMMMM?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** uhhhh not exactly?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Gasp. I am so hurt right now! How could you do this to me? I thought what we had was special!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ಠ_ಠ where are you RIGHT THIS SECOND?!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** plus we’ve shared beds since we were babies, it’s not anything different…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** except everything’s different because you’ve fucked and you’re supposed to be DATING MY MATTSUN!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** is this how you treat your boyfriends?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** no wonder he came running straight into my very manly and NOT dainty arms...

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re still not going to beat Iwa-chan at arm wrestling.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** t(- n -)t

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I DONT HAVE TO BE UP FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS YOU HEATHENS

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** C A N Y O U N O T R I G H T N O W

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: Hey Bro! U heading 2class?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Yeah. Why? What’s up?

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: I stpd by ur apt 2 walk w u but no answer

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** oh sorry man! I stayed over at Oikawa’s and am heading straight from there.

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: no worries. u guys back 2gether?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** huh?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** what do you mean?

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: u guys r mates right? Did u hv a fite? Hanamaki told me u split.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** wtf. we were never mates and we didn’t fight, he just started seriously dating someone…

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: wait u wrnt 2gether?!?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no…

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: but dat time I wlkd in on u guys?!?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** we were casual for a while. He ended it when he started dating Mattsun.

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: wait Eyebrows? Da 1 srsly in luv w Hanamaki?!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** like you’re one to judge eyebrows

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** and well yeah him, but he’s not in love with Makki. He wanted Tooru this whole time

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** apparently.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** trust me, it threw me for a loop too.

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: :/ sry bro! Dats gotta b ruff

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** again, huh?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why do you say that?

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: cuz wat I wlkd into wsnt cas...

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: or am I wrng?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** not entirely

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** but well, too late for that anyway…

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: :( :( :(

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** plz stop

**Bokuto_Koutarou**: sry :( :( :(

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** is this the real life?!

**Matsukawa_Issei:** you know I love you but for the love of all things holy…

**Matsukawa_Issei:** DONNNNTTTT.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** (T＿T)

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m just trying to be your favorite meme Queen.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Get it?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** eh?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** eh?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ಠ_ಠ

**Matsukawa_Issei:** you’re already my favorite

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ...but?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** there were no buts…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you are too pure for this world.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ‧⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but just in case I didn’t say it enough earlier…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I love you too.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** (╯3╰)(╯3╰)

*explicit intermission*

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** do you guys have afternoon practice today?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yeah. It’ll probably run late too because of the tourney coming up…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** can you come over after?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** but what about Iwaizumi? wouldn’t it be weird if I suddenly start spending all this time with you and not Tooru?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** well maybe it’ll help them get it together!

**Matsukawa_Issei:** remind me again WHY we can’t just tell Oikawa that Iwaizumi loves him too?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** because although *I* know he loves him…he’s never flat out said it to me...I don’t want to do this half assed.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** plus you and Tooru are _supposed_ to split up as soon as break starts.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** and then WE can stop hiding.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** ugh. Fine.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** you and your precious Tooru win.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** oh please. You expect me to believe you’re jealous of him when you know how much you meme to me?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ baaaabbbeeees.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ;)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** come to my place instead?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** _si si por todo _

**Matsukawa_Issei:** wtf?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** thanks for last night.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Iwa-Chan! So SCANDALOUS!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** can you be real for like

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** idk 5 minutes please

**Oikawa_Tooru:** okay okay.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** serious face: ON

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (@_@)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you’re the fuckin worst.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** look. I know things had potential to get real awkward. especially during the heat thing, but I’m glad we can still be what we used to be.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** minus you know…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** the other stuff….

**Oikawa_Tooru:** the sex? Lol how can you curse like a sailor and blush like a virgin at the mention of intercourse?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** how can you look like a nice person and actually be so shitty?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** OUCH.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ANYWAY! Yes. I’m glad too.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re my best friend, first and foremost.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** AND at the risk of you making fun of me for this later

**Oikawa_Tooru:** It would totally and utterly suck not having you in my life.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** (´ε｀ )♡

**Oikawa_Tooru:** OMG. You blew me a kiss. The world is going to end!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** t(- n -)t

**Oikawa_Tooru:** NO WAIT!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** YOU CANT TAKE IT BACK!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** too late!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** NOPE.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Oikawa_Tooru:** love ya too Iwa-Chan!

They had come up with the perfect breakup plan before final exam season had started. Hanamaki, eager to get his boyfriend officially to himself was the one who had come up with the idea.

Tooru knew that despite him helping them out, he wasn’t too keen on the entire situation and Tooru couldn’t blame him. Tooru was sure that if by some miracle he’d finally had a chance to be Hajime’s omega, he wouldn’t want another one in his way either. He would be eternally grateful to Makki’s patience and willingness (or at least acceptance) to help.

He had been studying like crazy lately and hadn’t really had time for anyone, and lately, the brief moments he got to spend with the pair made Tooru feel so lonely. He longed for Iwaizumi’s cuddles and attention again. Platonically or not, he wanted nothing more than to run to Hajime’s and be held and kissed and thoroughly fucked again. Before his thoughts got away from him, Tooru forced himself to continue going through -glaring at- his books. The library was no place for him to start with these types of thoughts.

Just as he was getting back into the rhythm of studying his phone went off. He couldn’t help but feel the usual giddiness at seeing who it was.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oi, Idiotkawa.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** wow Iwa-chan. THATS how you greet your favorite person in this whole wide world?!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no. I greet them a lot better than I do you obvi.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** D:

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you can’t tell me I’m not your favorite person!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I mean.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I don’t hate you?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** way to break my heart!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** o(TヘTo)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ok. dont take this the wrong way but…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why are you so flirty with me still? isn’t Mattsun going to get upset?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** why would he get upset? He knows what our friendship is like and has been since we were kids?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** nothing’s changed.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** but EVERYTHINGS changed.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** c’mon think for a change! we were fuck buddies for crying out loud!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** How is he ok with us continuing to be as close as we were?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** and borderline sexting while we’re at it?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** if you were my omega, I’d be pissed and jealous beyond belief. you really shouldn’t do that to him.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** well then it’s a good thing I’m not yours isn’t it?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m not sure why you keep trying so hard to fight w me on this or bring it up but thanks for the unsolicited advice on what I should or shouldn’t do to MY boyfriend.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** also, just because I’m an omega does not make me property!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I do NOT belong to anyone

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you’re right. you don’t. but you can at least have SOME respect for your mate!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** wow Hajime. I wasn’t aware you were also in my relationship to Mattsun!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** please tell more about what a horrible person I am to him

**Oikawa_Tooru:** or better yet! what a shitty omega I am!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** don’t go putting words in my mouth! I didn’t say anything like that and you know it!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I just think maybe we should cut back on the commentary.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** So sorry for always twisting your words and being a shitty boyfriend!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ugh! You piss me off so much sometimes!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** apparently that’s JUST the type of person I am.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** yeah well. what does it say about me that I was so willing to sleep with you anyway??

**Oikawa_Tooru:** what the fuck??

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I can’t even…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I...

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’ll talk to you later Hajime.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no wait Tooru!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** wait! that sounded completely different than what I meant!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oikawa

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Tooru please I’m sorry! Let me explain

**Oikawa_Tooru:** is anyone free rn??

**Oikawa_Tooru:** please

**Kuroo_Tetsurou**: holy shit you said please. what’s wrong?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou**: I’m visiting Tsukki but I can take the next train back..

**Oikawa_Tooru:** no, not train worthy. I just need company…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Iwaizumi and I had a fight and I don’t wanna be alone...

**Matsukawa_Issei:** obviously time for fake boyfriend to step in. I’ll be at your place in 20

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ok. thank you. I’m just getting out of the library

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** awww I missed all the drama! D:

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** fuck!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** fuck! I fucked up so badly!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I just got into a fight with Tooru and I said some really messed up things and now he’s not returning my texts!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** what happened exactly?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** are you home? I’ll tell you once I get there

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m actually not. I’m out with some friends so lay it on me.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** shit sorry! I’ll leave you alone.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you better fucking tell me now Hajime! No way in hell are you going to get away with leaving me hanging like that!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ok fine.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’ll just send you a screenshot

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** image attached

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** image attached

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** wooooow

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I fucked up huh?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** well yeah but y’all seriously need to get your shit together!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** it’s not completely unforgivable though it is really mean.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I think you should just explain what you meant anyway even if he doesn’t respond

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** whatever it is you meant to say because honestly even I don’t know

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** It was a bitter reaction.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** why bitter?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you know exactly why.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** well I do. But only because I live with you and know you well. Maybe it’s about time you admitted it out loud?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why? There’s nothing that can be done.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you really don’t know that…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** yes I do.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** no you don’t.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** tell me!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** SAY IT!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** (⊙…⊙ )

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:**ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I will keep

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** spamming

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** you

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** until you do

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** FINE!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’ve been in love with him since before I can even remember and I would kill to be able to even go back to friends with benefits just to be able to hold him like that again!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** and there’s ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WE CAN DO!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** there? You happy?!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** YOU LITTLE SHIT

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE ME HANGING AFTER THAT?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ヾ(_ _。）

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’ll be home in a bit.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** image attached

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** HOLY SHIT BALLS! We have a confession folks!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I TOLD YALL it would work

**Matsukawa_Issei:** does it count if it was clearly forced? Lol

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** WHO THE BLEEP CARES?! IT’S SHOW TIME LADIES AND GENTS!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** no waheksuwhdjw.::;4.)/747;&38,$3&:

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** clearly you broke our precious Tooru.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ★~(◠‿◕✿)

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Oikies, you still need me? I’ve been waiting for you for like 20 minutes already?

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Tooru, seriously wth?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** maybe he went straight to confess to Iwaizumi?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** let me find out…I’m not home but I can check

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Should I be offering my congratulations??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** for having a shitty friend like you? Yeah sure.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** wait, what did I do?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you forced me to have that awkward ass conversation and then just left me! And you said you’d be home and you haven’t come yet!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’m kinda freaking out man!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** would you even want me there right now? Lol

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why wouldn’t I? We live together don’t we?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** hold on, are you alone right now?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** yes you absolute asshat!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** not what I meant! Is Oikawa really not with you right now??

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no dude! We got in a fight remember?! Why would he be?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Shit. Have you contacted him at all since your fight?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** no!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** why? Makki what’s going on?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** no cause for concern yet! At least I don’t think? Mattsuns been waiting for Oikawa for about an hour at his place and none of us have been able to get ahold of him.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I thought you guys were trying to hash it out or something.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** he’s probably practicing or something? It’s Tooru. When he’s upset he winds up at the gym remember?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** right...except he told Mattsun to meet him at his and Kuroo’s apartment and never showed

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** that is weird...he’s usually very punctual

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** our thoughts exactly…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** shit. What could have happened?

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’m heading over to their place now.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ok. I’ll go too and try calling him while I’m at it.

_*10 missed calls from Iwaizumi_Hajime*_

_*incoming call from Iwaizumi_Hajime*_

_“...hello? Oikawa?...Tooru? Can you please just answer me so we all know you’re ok? I’m sorry ok? I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be and you can still be mad at me just please tell me you’re fine!”_

_“_Iwa-cha…”

“Whoops! Can’t have that can we? I thought this was mine!”

_*call ended* _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for your kind words and reactions! :) 
> 
> Shorter in-between chapter, as I'm slightly embarrassed at some parts in this one. 
> 
> Please heed the tags/warnings and keep in mind that it gets worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Comments, criticisms and really everything appreciated <3

Tooru slowly and sluggishly attempted to open his eyes but felt like they were 100 pounds each.

His brain was foggy, and he could hardly even remember his own name. There was also a huge blank where recollections of his previous actions and whereabouts should have been. He faintly remembered walking from the library to his apartment on his way to meet with Mattsun after his fight with Iwa-chan.

Anything after that was completely wiped from his memory. Had he and Matsukawa gotten completely blacked-out drunk? That would have explained the pounding headache. But he didn’t remember drinking at all…

“Finally coming around dear?” He heard a deep unfamiliar voice murmur near him.

_Oh God. How much did I drink?_

He again tried opening his eyes but found that they still felt glued shut.

“Ah ah ah. Don’t strain yourself. Your body went through quite a bit until now. Let’s not force ourselves hmm?” The syrupy sweet voice chided him.

There was something off about it, Tooru noticed.

It sounded unhinged.

Then a rancid scent hit him like a freight train. It was the same smell that he’d be picking up for the past few weeks wherever he went. The same scent that threw him off kilter and he was unable to discern why that was. It was usually fouled with crazed arousal and something akin to murderous rage and it terrified Tooru every single time he encountered it.

He let out a low growl in defense at having it suddenly so close to him while he was unable to see his surroundings.

A soft chuckle responded. “It’s ok, love. You’re with me now. It’ll be alright. Your alpha’s got you. They won’t take you away from me again.”

“Who…who are you?” Tooru’s throat felt like sandpaper.

“Oh dear. I’m not going to pretend that doesn’t hurt. Don’t you remember my voice Tooru? You should be able to recognize your alpha! Especially with how many classes and projects we’ve had together!”

“Where are we? Why am I here?!” He felt the panic rising to incredible new heights and silently begged his body to cooperate. He just wanted his sight back. Or anything to make him less vulnerable, really.

“We’re home of course silly! I was waiting for you outside the library because I figured it was finally time to show you our den. So here you are! I got to say, I was a little disappointed by how your rushed by without even looking around at your surroundings, but I guess given that it helped me get you here, I can’t be too upset.”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?” This outburst of energy was finally able to give Tooru what he needed to crack one of his eyes open. The rest of his face felt swollen and his vision was still blurry, but he was able to make out a familiar face.

“Na...Nakamura?” He asked in complete disbelief.

He saw the crazed look soften. “I knew you would recognize your true mate.”

Tooru was stunned into silence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing. It was terrifying.

He flinched away when Nakamura moved towards him and had to look away from the flash of anger he briefly saw in those deranged eyes in response.

He quickly and subtly began to inspect his surroundings, though much to his despair didn’t recognize any of his current environment. He tried again to get up and finally realized with a jolt that it wasn’t his body that wasn’t cooperating.

He was tied down.

In some bed with makeshift shackles.

He was unable to move his arms or legs and soon the frenzied terror returned. A desperate mewl escaped involuntarily as he began to pull against the restraints in order to break free. It was then he noticed the flaring pain in his ribs and one of his ankles that he hadn’t felt previously.

“Now now dear. You’ll hurt yourself.” He heard the saccharine voice break through his panic. But rather than comfort it brought more fear. He needed to get out of there immediately.

“HELP! HELP! SOMEONE helmmmph” He wasn’t able to shout much before a hand muffled his head pleas.

“Oh honey. I’ve been preparing this for you for a long time. No one’s going to hear you, but feel free to shout as much as you’d like!” To emphasize his point, Nakamura let go of his mouth and started shouting random words himself.

Tooru was terrified.

“Why...why are you doing this? Why me?” He finally asked, voice breaking.

“What do you mean why? Because you belong to me, my precious omega! It’s about time you recognized that. Even if I have to make you see it at first. We’ll get there eventually, don’t you worry. Now, I’m going to go make us some lunch. How about it? Don’t you move a muscle! I’ll be right back!” The alpha winked and laughed at his own joke, as he made his way out of the room.

He watched Nakamura leave the room silently and heard the lock turn, leaving him alone in his prison with a loud thunk.

Immediately, he tried to find any give in his restraints but was quickly forced to stop when he’d agitated the pain in his ankle to intolerable levels.

If he got out of there and was able to play volleyball again, Coach was going to kill him.

He needed to find a way to escape and fast, but his odds weren’t looking too good, especially with the pain currently radiating through various parts of his body.

Taking stock of his situation, he gathered that the entire left side of his face was swollen, which would explain why he was only able to see out of his right eye. He couldn’t taste or smell any blood though, so he figured he had been cleaned up, thankfully, even if the thought of being handled unconsciously by the psycho sent a shiver down his spine.

Continuing his assessment, he was pleased to find that he could not feel any pain in either arm, but he was positive he had multiple cracked or bruised ribs. He also concluded that his chance of escaping was greatly diminished by the amount of swelling he could feel in his right ankle.

Overall, it wasn’t unbearable unless agitated, but he was definitely in a great deal of hurt.

He next began to look around the room to see if he could figure out his location. It looked like a bedroom, and judging by the knick-knacks and items around, it was probably Nakamura’s. He was currently chained up to a western-style four poster bed and the thought that this was the bed his kidnapper also used, brought bile to his throat.

His gaze quickly fluttered from corner to corner sweeping the area for help. Plans of escape rolling through his mind like a Rolodex. His memories of the last few days may have been foggy, but his analytical mind was still extremely capable of working through scenarios.

The more he looked the more he realized escape wasn’t really an option without full use of his limbs, so he’d concentrate on finding a way out of his shackles first.

His only chance at quick rescue was that someone saw him being captured and was currently looking for him.

One could only hope.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** it’s fucking day three Makki. I’m losing my shit. I can’t anymore

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** :(

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I know Hajime. But the cops and everyone else has been looking nonstop for him. **Hanamaki_Takahiro:** The only thing we can do right now is hope they figure it out soon. Keep our routine as normal.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** 74% of abduction victims were dead within THREE hours of being abducted Makki.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** And that’s assuming it’s not something worse like an omega breeding farm or sex trafficking ring!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** woah woah woah!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** just don’t ok? We don’t know what’s going on yet. Let’s not think the worst just yet. Have hope.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** how the fuck am I supposed to not think these things?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I can’t get his voice out of my head.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** he was calling out to me for help and I couldn’t.FUCKING.help him.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I feel like my heart has been ripped out from my chest

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** and boiling rage at whoever did this

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** what if I never get to see him again? What if he never knows how much he means to me

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** of course he knows.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he’s always known.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** but I didn’t tell him enough.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** and now I probably can’t

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I casnt

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I cant breathe

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** where are you now?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** quda

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** quad

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** don’t move. I’ll be right there.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Tooru.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please come back to me.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please be ok.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I can’t do any of this without you.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please.

“So it looks like your beloved Iwaizumi is not doing so well without you. Too bad he’s going to have to learn that you belong to me and me alone.”

Tooru whimpered in response to the subconscious tightening grip on his arm. He hated being touched by the monster, but as he was currently being fed, it was apparently a necessary evil.

“You’re not even going to ask how I know that?” He asked ripping a piece from yet again another sparse sandwich he was holding to feed Tooru.

When he simply received a head shake in response, he tutted in annoyance.

“Well, I’ll tell you anyway. I was coming back from the library when I came across a pink-headed omega telling Matsukawa the bad shape Iwaizumi was in. And then - oh man this is the best part - Iwaizumi sent you these!”

His phone was very suddenly shoved under his nose violently, and he scanned quickly, heart dropping to his stomach when he read Hajime’s distressed text messages.

“Isn’t it funny? Can you believe the nerve of him? He really is going to have to learn to mind his business...maybe I’ll be the one to teach him…” The monster’s smile suddenly took on a sadistic gleam.

Tooru almost choked on the piece of sandwich he was chewing on in a haste to respond.

“Please! please don’t hurt him. They’re probably just worried that they haven’t heard from me. If you just let me tell them I’m ok I’m sure...”

“NO!” The monster snapped. Tooru flinched away. He’d probably pushed too far.

“No, I will NOT be letting anyone know where you are! I’ve already told you! You are MINE and mine ALONE!”

Tooru was forced to look at the monster when his cheeks were grabbed violently and his face was turned forcefully, sharp pains shooting through the swollen side of his face.

“I’m not sure how many times I have to tell you that. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, but you’re just not getting it. I thought having to show you how to be submissive when you first got here would have been enough, but it’s clearly not working!”

His face was then pushed away as Nakamura got up from where he was sitting next to the bed and started pacing, mumbling as he walked.

“I don’t understand. All the trouble I’ve gone through to get you here now. I followed you, you know? Because I was so in love with you from the first time I saw you. Everywhere you went, I was there. Classes, the library, practices and even at the cinema. I was there, the entire time. Waiting for you to notice me. But did you? Of course not. Not with that damned Iwaizumi and his constant need for your attention. I could only take so much of being looked over for that asshole! That’s when I decided I had enough and followed you to the library with the intention of getting you to talk to me but OF COURSE you were too busy texting- who I later found out was none other than your precious Iwa-chan - and you really forced my hand at that point. I brought you here. I had to be a little rough with you at the beginning but only because you decided to try to involve him again. I thought you were catching on rather quickly, but then you proved me wrong again. Please tell me I wasn’t wrong about you. I would hate to be wrong.” He whispered the last part, moving once more to the bedside, grabbing Tooru’s face again, this time leaning in with a different type of intention blazing in his eyes. 

Tooru braced himself. Plan suddenly springing into action, he stayed still long enough to make it seem like he was resigned to the kiss he knew was about to occur.

As Nakamura came leaned in, he closed his eyes and Tooru sprang into action. Head-butting his enemy with a force that would make Hajime proud and himself dizzy.

“Ow you fucking piece of shit!!” the monster grabbed his face in pain, nose and lip already bloody from the impact. “Why won’t you learn your fucking place?! I’m going to go get cleaned up and give you time to realize how lucky you are to have an alpha like me and when I get back, you’re going to make sure I’m the ONLY one you love!”

He stormed out slamming the door, the lock clunking in place with the loud thunk Tooru now associated with peace. Usually he would take the time to relax or strategize, but this time he had to act fast.

He only had a few precious moments and he hoped his plan worked and frantically _prayed_ that what he thought he’d seen while Nakamura was rushing away was correct. 

There was a lot of assumptions riding on this plan and he desperately wished they all panned out.

“Hey Siri, call Matsukawa Issei”

_“Calling Matsukawa Issei”_

Tooru let out a small sob of relief. He couldn’t stop himself from crying, but he needed to keep quiet before he was discovered. He thanked whatever entities he could that Nakamura was too distracted to notice he’d grabbed the wrong phone…again.

The voice that answered was muffled but one that he’d forever be grateful for hearing at that moment.

“_Hello?...Um…Nakamura?”_

_“_Mattsun! Mattsun it’s me!” He was trying so hard to keep quiet but the relief of hearing Mattsun’s voice was making it so hard.

“_Holy shit Tooru?! Guys it’s Tooru! Hold on I’m putting you on speaker!”_

_“_SHH. He’ll hear you. Shh. Please. Mattsun. Get me out of here. Please. Help.” He was crying in earnest now, despite utterly trying to keep calm.

“_Tooru. Babe. Are you ok? Tell us where you are. Please!”_

_“_I’m ok. No, I’m not really ok. I’m alive but please come get me! He has me at his...oh no. Oh gods. Hang up Mattsun hang up please! I can’t reach the phone. Please. He can’t hear you or else. Oh gods!”

“_What? No! Tooru just tell us where you are!”_

_“_Oh oh. Someone’s been a naughty boy again! Haven’t you learned your lesson…you…useless omega _bit…_”

*_call ended*_

_“_WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

“Quick Mattsun, call the detective! Or get us to the police station or call his parents! They should still be at your apartment. No! The cops! Call the cops! Kuroo! Call Iwaizumi and tell him to get his ass over there now! MATTSUN! Snap out of it! We have to help him now!”

_*7 missed calls from _ _Kuroo_Tetsurou_ ** _:_ ** _*_

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** U ASS! PICK UP! NEWS ABT TOORU!

*_calling __Kuroo_Tetsurou:__*_

“_Final-fucking-ly! Get your ass to our place NOW! The cops will be here in 10 minutes._”

“Be there in five.”

“_You better be. And Iwaizumi?”_

“Yeah?”

“_He’s alive but it might not be pretty. You need to be prepared.”_

_“_shit.”

“_I know. Gotta go. See you in a few.”_

_*call ended*_

_“_What do you mean you can’t go get him now? We know where the asshole lives! Just go and find Tooru!”

Kuroo had never been privy to Iwaizumi’s wrath, but even as an alpha himself, he never wanted to get in the way of him and his mate. Because let’s face it, there wasn’t any way those two weren’t true mates. Not with the way he was currently reacting.

Of course they were all worried sick for Tooru, but none were at the level of Iwa. He felt bad for the little beta stuttering his apologies.

“I’m sorry son, there’s a lot of red tape. We can’t just storm into someone’s house demanding to look. We’re doing everything we can to get this resolved immediately.”

The detective bowed sheepishly and walked out, leaving a stunned group in his wake.

“FUCK THIS!” Iwaizumi threw his hands up in frustration. Tooru’s mother sobbed louder. “I’m not sitting here waiting. I’m going to get him back!”

“Are you crazy?!” Makki finally spoke up. “We don’t know what situation he’s in! It could be insanely dangerous! For both you and him, you numbskull! We already heard what happened when ONE stubborn alpha didn’t listen to him.” Matsukawa looked away at the implied accusation, guilt marring his usually stoic face.

“I don’t care. I am literally dying without him. Every part of my being aches not knowing if he’s ok and now I have a chance to make that right. You can either come with me or stay here. I DON'T CARE. But I’m going to go save him.”

Kuroo watched him storm into Oikawa’s room and made up his mind. He would rather take his chances than leave Tooru there another minute.

He looked at the duo still standing in the same spot and noticed they were having a silent argument. Knowing the two, Matsukawa had already decided to follow Iwaizumi and Hanamaki was telling him off about it.

He then approached Tooru’s parents that had been relatively silent during the exchange, quiet sobs and sniffling the only indication to their presence.

He’d only met them a few times previously, when he and Tooru had first moved in together, but he had instantly loved them. Tooru’s mother, a female omega, was every bit like Tooru in personality. She was usually very bubbly and friendly, but her sharp wit and tongue was one to be feared when encountered.

Oddly enough, in the looks department Tooru took after his father. A serious beta that very much resembled Iwaizumi in character. Kuroo was sure there was only a certain type of character that could handle the omega Oikawas for prolonged periods of time.

He stopped in front of the weeping omega and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oikawa-san, I’m so sorry. We’ll get him back soon.”

“Oh Tetsurou-kun!” She quietly replied. “I just don’t want you boys to get hurt! We should really leave it to the police. They’re trained to handle this.”

“Well you know that’s never going to be ok with Iwa...and for once I agree with him. I can’t stand the thought of him being there any longer. The chances of us getting him out of there is a lot higher if it’s the three of us. We have pretty good odds.”

“It’s still a STUPID ASS PLAN!” Hanamaki shouted from the other side of the room. He sounded very close to tears.

“Makki…” Matsukawa took him into his arms and nosed at his scent glands to help calm his omega. “We'll be fine. This guy doesn’t stand a chance against us. In all seriousness, he’s never been much to be afraid of…”

“Oh yeah? Too weak but was somehow able to overpower Oikawa, a six-foot fucking ATHLETE who trains every day?!”

“There’s a lot of factors that could have contributed…”Matsukawa replied, trying to placate his omega. “He was probably alone, on his phone, not paying attention to things the way he’s bound to do. Look the point is, we have an advantage. There’s a lot of us and if you go too there’ll be even more…”

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose up into his bangs. Before he had much time to think about it however, Iwaizumi emerged from Tooru’s room carrying a backpack and a couple of bats.

Wordlessly he passed out a bat to Matsukawa and Hanamaki and approached Oikawa’s parents.

“Don’t worry Aunty, Uncle, we’ll get Tooru back. I’m not coming back without him.”

Before anyone else could comment further he nodded at the Oikawa’s, slipped on his shoes and went out the front door only stopping briefly to make sure the others followed. The remaining three solemnly mimicked and Kuroo gave Oikawa’s father an apologetic smile before he closed the door behind him.

He figured Tooru’s parents could rest there for a bit after the harrowing situation they just went through of being told their son was found but not able to be rescued _just yet_. He growled in indignation on their behalf. It was a shit thing to be told.

When he reached the group, they were already quietly working through a plan.

“Well, Issei knows where he lives. We can just come up with something as we get there…”

“Right. It’s not too far from here. I had to do group projects with him a few times...he lives alone.”

“Ok, but should we call for backup? Maybe we should really get the cops there? Just in case?” Kuroo interjected.

“I agree we should. But maybe once we assess the situation? I don’t need them to try and stop me again.” Iwaizumi replied pensively.

“Well I guess that settles that. Do you think he’ll be expecting us?” Hanamaki asked as the group turned and started following Matsukawa to their destination.

“Probably. Maybe. I don’t know.” Iwaizumi responded. “Look, guys. I'm not leaving without Tooru. I don’t care what happens. If it gets too dangerous, I need you guys to get out. Can you do that?”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes but nodded in consent. “We’ll all try our best to get him back. Don’t worry.”

They grew silent for the remainder of the trip with only Matsukawa speaking up once in a while to direct them. A few moments later they all almost collided when Iwaizumi abruptly stopped walking and let out a very tense growl.

“I can smell him. Tooru’s close.” Was the only explanation they were provided.

“Um, yeah. Nakamura’s place is a few blocks down from here...wait you can smell Tooru all the way here? I’m not getting anything.” Matsukawa sniffed the air around him probably in an attempt to find Oikawa’s smell.

Kuroo took a deep breath as well and got nothing. If the situation wasn’t so dire he probably would’ve made a quip about the pair, but now was not the time.

Instead he brought up their plan. “So, are we just kicking down doors going in guns blazing or how are we doing this?”

“Is there really any other way to do this?” Iwaizumi responded, turning and continuing their trek at a much quicker pace.

The rest of them started and walked briskly to keep up.

“Well yeah, smartly.” Hanamaki responded. “We can slow down and think about. Maybe scout out the place first? How are we going to call for backup if we all just run in there into the thick of things?”

“Good call. Makki you stay behind and call for backup while the rest of us go in to get him.” Iwaizumi was quick to assent.

“That’s not what I meant you big alpha dolt!”

“I kind of have to agree with him babe. I'd rather you not be in the thick of it either.”

“Seriously Issei?! “

Matsukawa just shrugged unapologetically.

“Fine, I’ll stay outside. But you alpha idiots better not get hurt or get Tooru hurt again or I’ll never forgive you.”

“That’s it up there.” Mattsun pointed out a door in the apartment building they were nearing. The remaining two alphas’ nostrils flaring in an attempt to sniff out their friend.

He didn’t have time to pay much attention to the logistics as he saw Iwaizumi immediately take off for the stairs. The remaining group followed and Kuroo was thankful for their athletic abilities in being able to quickly catch up with him.

Before any of them had a chance to ask what the plan was Iwaizumi was already banging on the door.

He looked to Hanamaki who quickly hid behind a wall in the stairwell to keep out of sight. He saw Mattsun’s nose flair, as they suddenly picked up a faint imprint of Tooru’s scent. Iwaizumi lifted a hand to knock again when they picked up the omega’s smell frighteningly dipping in steep distress.

Iwaizumi lost it.

Three hard kicks was all it took for the door to fly off the hinges, even with the security locks in place. He was inside in an instant with Matsukawa right on his heels.

Before Kuroo ducked inside to follow, he heard Makki speaking quietly to what he assumed was the police.

Kuroo could only hope this ended swiftly.

Something was forcing Tooru to struggle once again to open his eyes. His ‘punishment’ for the rescue attempt left him in worse shape than he had previously been in and his body screamed at him to go back to sleep. He probably looked as awful as he felt considering he’d worried Nakamura enough to make a comment about leaving to go get more medical supplies. He whimpered slightly at the additional pain scattering through his side and couldn't help but notice his scent was clouded with distress. He very quickly realized what had roused him from his near comatose state to begin with, as he faintly heard pounding coming from outside the room he was confined in.

It was always difficult to hear outside the walls of his prison and he assumed there was some extra soundproofing to help muffle any of his signs of distress.

Scent purifiers were also usually humming in the background.

It was one of the many things he had noticed in his examinations of his surroundings; which was why the sound filtering into the room was so startling to him.

It must have been extremely loud in general to have made it back to him. He suddenly heard an extremely loud crash followed by yelling and an even closer crash near his door.

He let out a startled shriek when the door burst into what sounded like a million splinters raining down. He had no way of protecting himself against what he assumed was the onslaught of wood pieces falling down on him and simply turned his head as a last-ditch effort to shield himself from the debris.

As he turned away, he simultaneously caught a small sniff of a scent that made him immediately want to sob in relief.

He opened his eyes and frantically searched the room. “Iwa-chan?” He let out meekly afraid the hit to head earlier was now causing hallucinations. He didn’t want to accidentally say the name and make the monster more upset at him.

It wasn’t a hallucination.

He found his Iwa-chan and saw him freeze at the question as he zeroed in on the pitiful sight Tooru was sure he made. So many emotions flitted through Iwa-chan’s gaze before settling in shock as he let out a croaked “Tooru?”

Tooru instantly went crazy trying to dislodge himself, only to be reminded immediately of his restraints and injuries. He quieted as Hajime lurched, instinct and rage propelling him forward.

He ran with uncanny speed and worked easily through the constraints, as if they hadn’t been strong enough to keep Tooru hostage for the last few days.

The moment his arms were free he flung himself onto Hajime neck and began sobbing freely into his shoulder. He couldn’t articulate what he was feeling so he just cried harder.

Hajime worked quickly, trying to calm and hold onto the omega while simultaneously working through the shackles on his legs. When he got to his right ankle and jostled it too roughly, Tooru let out another howl, this one laced with pain.

“Shhhh. I’m sorry. Tooru. Sweetheart, I got you. We’re getting you out of here ok? You just got to calm down a little so we can carry you out ok?”

Tooru nodded, nosing at Hajime’s scent glands, taking in that soothing scent. Understanding what he needed immediately, Hajime quickly and furiously began to scent mark him, trying to get rid of every foreign and unpleasant smell that clung to him.

Just then Matsukawa and Kuroo popped their heads in, taking in the sight before them.

Before the omega even got a chance to process the sight of his best friends, Kuroo spoke up.

“Tooru, I’m so, so, glad we found you, but we probably need to hurry this up. We think Nakamura may be on his way back. Or at least it smells that way. Makki also already called the police. They’re on their way. We really need to get him out.”

He directed the last bit at Hajime and Iwaizumi nodded at them, gingerly picking Tooru up in response.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you. We’ll get you to a hospital to take a look at your injuries but for now we just got to get you out ok?”

Tooru again just silently nodded, holding on tighter to his neck as he was picked up. This was a dance they’d done a thousand times. He could almost giggle in giddiness at how effortlessly he was carried. If it wasn’t for the flare of pain that shot up his side when he was moved, he could have almost forgotten where he was. Hajime must have also noticed him flinch because his face suddenly darkened.

They moved swiftly through the small space that Tooru had never seen during his confinement there.

He didn’t care to explore one bit.

As they passed through what he assumed to be a living room, he was able to see that the front door had the same fate as the bedroom door, laying broken across the entryway. He was delirious with relief at finally being free. He didn’t know how much time had passed in that room, but he felt like it had been an eternity.

Just as he was mentally celebrating their escape, he heard a dreaded sound, followed by the putrid smell that he’d come to associate with nothing but pain and disgust. He whimpered involuntarily and felt the low deadly grumble of Hajime’s growl. He looked around and saw that both Mattsun and Kuroo also had their hackles raised, bats in hand, ready to defend.

He heard muffled shouting outside and Mattsun immediately took off. Tooru guessed Makki was waiting for them out there and had gotten caught up with Nakamura.

Hajime carefully put him down and had him lean heavily on Kuroo instead.

“Stay here. I have to help Mattsun and I don’t want you anywhere near this piece of shit.” He growled.

Tooru nodded worriedly.

He knew what that monster was capable of but hoped that their sheer numbers were enough to stop him. They stood in silence for a few minutes with only Tooru’s labored, pained breathing to break up some of the hissed words coming from outside.

The shouting escalated and he couldn’t bear to sit and wait anymore.

“Tetsu, help me outside! I can’t stay in here any longer.”

Kuroo looked at him conflicted. “You heard Iwa Tooru, and quite frankly I agree with him. You’re in no condition to go out there.”

“But he could _hurt _them!”

“Exactly! And in your state, he could probably hurt you more!”

“Fine, if you won’t help me, I’ll go to him myself.” He huffed back. For emphasis, he let go of Kuroo and began to limp-skip away, closing the small gap to the front door.

He heard an exasperated sigh right behind him, causing him to pause.

“Fine, lean on me. I don’t think Iwa would ever forgive me if I let you go out there alone and hurt yourself even more.”

He once again grabbed hold of Kuroo and both of them made their way slowly to the outside landing.

The closer they got outside, the louder the shouting became. A new urgency reached Tooru and he shuffled faster, pulling Kuroo along.

His body was screaming in protest, but instinct kicked him into overdrive. That was his _mate _that was in danger.

When they finally made it past the front door, his stomach immediately dropped. It was everything Tooru feared, about to be realized.

Out on the landing, a few doors down, Nakamura stood with his back to him, a small gun pointed right at Hajime, who was standing protectively in front of Mattsun and Makki.

It looked like all arms were raised in surrender, bats on the ground and no way to defend themselves. It was a scene straight from one of Tooru’s nightmares.

He saw Nakamura sniff the air slightly and glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh Tooru dear, I was hoping you’d be a good boy and stay inside. I didn’t want you to see this, but since you’re here, maybe this’ll be a good lesson for anyone who tries to take you away from me again. Don’t think I wasn’t prepared for people thinking they could suddenly come for you.”

Tooru was not a dumb person by any means. (Despite what his Iwa-chan would say.)

He already knew what was going to happen and – much like the monster - had already prepared for the grim outcome in the few seconds he had taken to survey his surroundings.

As the words were being spoken to him, he immediately dislodged himself from Kuroo and flung himself towards Hajime, running as fast as his injury would let him, stopping in front of his alpha and closing the gap between them.

He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten the strength to get there as fast as he had.

It was then that he felt time slow down.

He was somehow able to see the wide, panicked look in Iwa’s eyes with extreme clarity before hearing what he assumed was the explosion of the gun. Feeling a sudden, searing pain bloom near his shoulder, he looked down to see a dark crimson seeping through and soaking his thin shirt.

There was an explosion of sound, then extreme silence. He was only cognizant of being lowered carefully to the ground (because of course his Iwa-chan would be there to catch him).

“Tooru you idiot!! Why?!” Hajime’s shout sounded so much louder in his bubble of silence. 

His mind was starting to become even more fuzzy and he knew his immediate environment was not safe, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry. Not with the way Iwaizumi was looking into his eyes.

“Tooru, love. Please hold on. The paramedics are almost here. Please, please stay with me. Please don’t leave me. Tooru, I love you so much, please don’t leave me alone. I just got you back. Please!” He could barely make out Hajime’s rushed pleading over the roaring in his ears but he could see the hurt and pain and tears in Hajime’s eyes and he was only extremely sorry to be the cause of it.

“Don’t worry about me, just focus on getting better ok?” He heard the reply.

He guessed he must have spoken that thought out loud, censoring himself suddenly becoming too difficult a task.

Exhaustion soon seeped into every pore of his body as the seconds passed.

He couldn’t bring himself to care about Nakamura or any of the other witnesses to the scene. He could barely process a faint scuffling. No one was paying too much attention anyway.

He could now only muster enough energy to concentrate on the pair of beautiful hazel eyes that had always made up his whole world. Fascination surged watching the wide range of emotions displayed in them as he heard ‘_I love you so much’ and ‘don’t leave me’ _being desperately whispered over and over again. He couldn’t tell anymore if it was reality or his body was just conjuring the most calming image it could produce at the moment to distract him from the fact that he was dying.

Sluggishly he decided it didn’t matter either way.

“Hajime...I love…I love you too… so..so much. I think you’re my true ma...mate. Will be forever.” He managed to gurgle out, energy depleting at a quicker rate. He belatedly realized he should be alarmed at how sleepy he suddenly was, but he didn’t even have enough energy for that.

Hajime hugged him closer as he sobbed. “Yes baby. You’re mine too. Always will be.”

Tooru could only manage a small smile before the sleepiness overcame him. Wisps of thoughts coming together to focus on one final, happy one.

Hajime was finally his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter & very brief epilogue. Thanks so much for all your support. It meant so much!   
<3

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Mattsun and I just got done at the police station. Any update?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** he’s still in surgery and unstable

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** they don’t know if…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** if he’s going to be able to pull through…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** oh gods his body Makki.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** they said the injuries were so extensive he might not be able to walk without a cast for months

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** he won’t be able to play.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** his whole life was volleyball and that piece of shit ruined it for him.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’m going crazy.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Mattsun and I will swing by ina few hrs. Kuroo had to stay behind and answer additional questions considering you know…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he beat the POS a brink to death

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** cops weren’t too please about the B&E either

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** mentioned something about a possible fine if the asshole decides to press charges

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** let’s just hope he stays unconscious for fucking ever.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** He’s fuckin lucky he’s at another hospital

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** that filth would not live to see another day if he was within a 10 mile radius of me

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** yeah I’m kinda sad Kuroo didn’t finish the job

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** but also kinda happy none of us ended up in jail for murder

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** yeah well. verdict’s still out on that one. depends on what happens to Tooru…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Oh Hajime. It’s Tooru. You know that guy is going to annoy the shit out of us for the rest of our lives. There’s no way he’s not getting out of this.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I hope so Makki. I can’t even think about life without him. My mind can’t even comprehend it.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** when he told me we were true mates, it’s like there was no way possible it wasn’t true. Even if I never acknowledged it before.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I know. Actually we all know. Have for a while now and soon we will be able to rub it in your faces.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I hope so…

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** want anything to drink or snacks?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** nah. probably couldn’t keep anything down.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I’ll bring some tea anyway. 凸(¬‿¬)

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** Hajime dear, how’s Tooru-kun?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** you can call you know? But anyway he’s out of surgery.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** they just put him in intensive care and Aunty is in there with him right now.

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** ah. That would explain why she didn’t answer my call.

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** your father and I will be headed down this weekend.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** sounds great mom. I miss you guys.

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** We miss you too. We’ll let you know what our plans are

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** if you guys need a place to stay, you can stay at our place. Makki’s been staying over at Mattsun’s and I’m here at the hospital 24/7

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** thank you. I was getting itchy not being able to clean your place ;=)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** mom it isn’t even that bad..

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** sure sure. but isn’t Mattsun the one that Tooru-kun was dating? Why isn’t he there with you?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** it’s a very complicated story. I’ll tell you when I see you. I got to go, my turn to see Tooru’s coming up.

**Iwaizumi_Tomoko:** ok TTYL. ILYSM.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** love you too mom (◔_◔)

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** we bout to roll up.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** word.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I just got done getting my ass handed to me too.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** what’s the verdict?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** clear considering I acted AFTER one of my best friends and roommates was shot in front of me.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** idk what’s gonna happen with the B&E charge tho. He has to be conscious for it and based on the state of Tooru’s injuries even before the gunshot wounds, the detectives aren’t too keen on reminding him he can counter-sue.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** I do know he’s going to be locked up for a v v long time.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he better be otherwise Iwa might be the one who ends up locked up.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** speaking of??

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** I think he’s already in with Tooru.

**Matsukawa_Issei:** cool.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** word.

Tooru found himself once again having trouble opening his eyes. He was definitely over _that _feeling_. _His body felt heavy and weightless at the same time.

He knew he could hear soothing whispers and tried very hard to make out what they were saying. He could also feel (smell?) a scent envelope him. One that promised safety and comfort. It immediately lulled him back to sleep.

He couldn’t tell how much more time had passed before he was brought back to consciousness. This time the murmuring was clearer.

“_It’s alright Hajime dear, we could use the sleep. You stay here with him and…”_

It started getting fuzzy again. He strained himself to try to stay conscious and listen to the conversation.

“_Thanks Aunty. Rest as long as you need. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”_

_“Hanamaki-kun and the gang asked me to let you know they’ll stop by again tomorrow or if anything changes.” _

_“Thanks for being so understanding.”_

_“Well, it’s not every day you find out your baby boy’s got himself a true mate.”_

With those words something inside Tooru jolted.

He yearned to wake up just to make sure this wasn’t a dream, or he wasn’t in limbo. His alpha was there, and he was watching over him.

There was more murmuring he couldn’t make out and that was ok. He was working on trying to wake up anyway. He would soon hear whatever was being said loud and clear if he could just GET HIS BODY TO COOPERATE.

There was a quiet click and suddenly he could feel something tickling his arms. With the realization that he could even feel his arms, he tried flexing his fingers and was overjoyed when he got them to move.

His moving fingers must have alerted whoever it was that was holding him because he suddenly felt his hand being fully engulfed in warmth.

“_Tooru? Baby, can you hear me?” _

Ah. He thought. Of course, it was Hajime.

Tooru’s heart sped up at hearing the endearment. He desperately _needed_ to wake up.

Different parts of his body were coming back to his awareness (including the aches and pains).

He definitely needed to use the restroom, he was starving and extremely thirsty, but everything he felt excited him because he knew he was close.

He continued to work his way up his body, willing bit by bit to function. After he slowly wiggled his nose, his mate’s scent flooding his senses, he was _finally, finally_ able to get his eyes to comply.

The first thing he saw was blinding white from the lights above him. He was hoping for something more _shojou_-esque like waking up to Hajime’s eyes, but he couldn’t complain at the fact that he could open his own…

“Why are you pouting?!” He heard Hajime exclaim.

Slowly turning his head, he saw _his _alpha smiling softly at him. Adoration, relief, hurt all radiating from those gorgeous hazel eyes of his.

He smiled back and cleared his throat, hoping he could at least respond in kind.

“You weren’t the first thing I saw when I woke up.” He croaked. “My grand re-entrance was ruined.”

He heard a quiet sniffle followed by a whispered “you really are an idiot” before he was suddenly (and painfully) taken into a fierce hug. It wasn’t until he let out a muffled yelp in pain that he was released.

“Shit! Sorry. I guess I have to be more careful with you huh?”

Tooru reached up to wipe the tears currently carving a path down Hajime’s cheeks. Before he could take his hand back, it was captured and held against his face.

“I can’t believe you’re ok.” He stated simply.

“Of course I’m ok. You think I’d let you call me your true mate and then not stick around for the happily ever after?”

Hajime softly chuckled in response. “How could I expect anything else from you? Really, it’s my fault.”

He finally released Tooru’s hand, getting up to sit on the edge of his bed, careful not to jostle any of the wires. Serious face back on he continued

“How are you feeling? I need to call the nurse in here and your family to let them know you’re awake. Do you need anything?”

“I really really need to use the restroom and some water. Oh and of course some milk bread.” He replied sticking his tongue out in mock concentration.

The truth was he was feeling like complete and utter shit but didn’t want to worry Hajime even more.

“Well unfortunately you can’t really go anywhere for a bit so...uh… you have a catheter. At least that’s what they told me when they needed to change it.”

Tooru squawked in indignation. “Iwa-chan! Please tell me you didn’t see them change it?!” He was absolutely mortified.

“Not exactly, but uhh...I didn’t really leave either. I don’t trust anyone when it comes to your safety. Not right now anyway.”

The embarrassment almost melted away at the comment. A startled purr escaped him.

“Anyway, you can take care of...that...and I’ll go get the nurses and some water. I’m not sure you can eat solid food just yet.”

Tooru nodded mutely at him, hoping to get out of the awkward situation as quickly as possible.

A few moments later, he took advantage of being alone and checked out his room. This new habit having formed as a result of his recent confinement. It was relatively small considering it was an intensive care unit. There was only one convertible sleeper-chair, that he assumed Hajime had been sleeping in given the rumpled blankets bunched up against the back of it. A pull-out sink occupied one corner, and countless machines took up the rest of the space. Overall, it felt bare and sterile. Which, he had to admit, was probably the point. He huffed, slightly disappointed he wasn’t surrounded by bouquets and ‘get well soon’ cards from his many admirers.

It was at that moment that Hajime came in, followed by a nurse. The nurse quickly introduced herself and began checking his vitals, clicking and checking various machines and tubes he was attached to. She left for a brief moment returning with a water jug and a small container holding pills.

“Oikawa-san, the doctor has authorized these pain meds for you to take once you woke up, as well as some anti-nausea drip into your IV. Please take them once you’re ready. How is your pain level based on the pain chart over there?” She pointed to a chart on the wall as she sped through her questions, presumably checking off a mental list.

He squinted at the wall, still a little disoriented. “Uhhh probably an eight.”

“Ok, well those pills should help ease some of that. If, after an hour or so after you’ve taken them, you still feel any discomfort, please ring the nurse’s station and we can distribute something stronger. Any questions?”

“Uhhh…when can I eat?”

“Oh, please excuse me. Dinner will be served in about 2 hours. You’re on a restricted diet though so mostly bland foods and lots of liquids.”

Tooru nodded in understanding.

“Well if you have any further questions, please ring for us. Your doctor will be in shortly to provide more details and check you over to see if we can move you into a regular room.”

Before he could open his mouth to assent, she was gone, leaving him to pout once more.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

“Don’t worry. I asked a million and one questions while you were sleeping, and so did your mom. We've got you covered.”

He handed Tooru a glass of water. “Drink your pain meds please.”

Tooru obediently took the medicine and continued gulping the water down. He was still extremely thirsty after he finished but wanted to postpone having to use the catheter again for as long as he could.

“Uhhh Hajime?” He croaked. “I know maybe it’s too soon, but could you maybe tell me what happened? How long have I been here? What’s happening to Nakamura? Where are Makki and Mattsun and Tetsu-kun?”

“Easy there champ. I’ll explain everything just relax and don’t strain yourself. Don’t want the doctor to leave you here longer than necessary right?”

Tooru shook his head.

“Ok. What do you want to know first?”

He thought about it a few seconds before responding.

“Ok...well...actually...completely unrelated but can you fill me in on the whole ‘we’re true mates’ thing first? I overheard some of your conversations while I was out. Last you knew Mattsun and I were still dating right? I didn’t know you to be this much of a home wrecker.”

Hajime rolled his eyes in response.

“Shut up. I know the truth actually. All of it. When you first went missing…”Tooru couldn’t help but notice the darkening of Hajime’s eyes as he spoke. “...we were all slightly...unhinged...for lack of a better word. He really needed Makki and I think the guilt of everything happening made him break down. He told me everything. It’s probably lucky for you that you were missing otherwise I’m sure I’d be much more upset at the lies. But seeing as I was worried sick for you, and I missed you way too much, I could only bring myself to feel relief that you would be solely mine.”

Tooru hummed in pleasure at the sudden possessiveness that overtook the alpha’s voice.

“Iwa-chan! So forward!” He purred.

Hajime chose to ignore him and continue. “Anyway, I think it was killing him to keep Makki a secret also, so really it was a win-win.”

“Don’t think this gets you out of anything though.” He added, “We still have a lot to talk about when you get out.”

“Yes. But before you continue...I just need you to know that it wasn’t because I thought I was dying or anything...though I totally did...haha. But Hajime, I love you. So much and it’s always been you. Always.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze softened at the words. Tooru heard a soft intake a breath.

“I love you too you complete and utter shithead.”

“That’s so rude! Here I am confessing myself to you on my deathbed and you still call me names!”

“Well you wouldn’t be _on_ your deathbed had you not been stupid enough to do what you did! I TOLD you to stay where you were!”

“Woah. Let’s calm down now Iwa-chan! Because if I hadn’t been there, then it would have been you here instead and I’m not ok with that. At all.”

“I know.” Hajime sighed as he started to softly card his fingers through Tooru’s hair. “I’m not saying I’m ok with it, but thanks, you know? For saving my life and inadvertently giving Kuroo the opening he needed to disarm and completely dismember Nakamura. It’s made me _slightly _less upset at you.”

Tooru tried flashing one his dazzling smiles only to be cut off by a sharp pain in his side.

Hajime growled in response. “I wish he were dead.”

“Hajime! It’s not nice to wish that upon people you know?”

“You’re literally the shittiest person I know and you’re lecturing me on this?! Anyway, what else?”

“Umm well I guess I want to know what happened exact...wait how long was I gone?”

“Well it’s been about four days since we brought you here and it was three days before that that you were missing...so seven total?”

“It was only three days?? It felt like weeks in there.” He interrupted pensively.

“_Only_ three days?! When three _hours _passed and you still weren’t home I was ready to pull my hair out. Do you remember anything at all?”

“I thought you were answering the questions.” He hummed. “I remember walking home from the library to meet Mattsun because I was upset over our fight. I kept hearing noises behind me but every time I looked back there was no one there. I remember starting to jog a little because I was scared and then someone grabbed me and forced something onto my face and I completely blacked out. When I woke up, I was already on that bed… I must have given him trouble subconsciously because the first thing he told me was how he had to teach me a lesson. My ankle and ribs were already hurting. Speaking of...am I ok? What’s the damage?”

A new unfamiliar voice spoke up.

“I believe that’s where I come in.”

They both looked up to see a young doctor standing in the doorway. She smiled at them, and introduced herself as she grabbed his chart and started flipping through the papers.

“It looks like you’re recovering nicely from the surgery to remove the bullet. I need to take a look at the stitching of the wound to make sure there’s no infection. We have you on antibiotics anyway just to make sure. As for your cracked ribs and sprained ankle, only time and rest can help heal those. I’m going to clear you to be moved to a regular room and we can continue monitoring you from there. I am, however, extremely pleased with how well you look.”

She smiled softly at him before gesturing at his shoulder. “Do you mind?”

He shook his head and she got to work opening the bandaging, inspecting the wound, cleaning and then re-bandaging.

“Is it going to scar?” He asked worriedly.

She looked up from her work with a sad smile.

“Unfortunately, there will be some scarring but if you treat it well after the stitches are removed, you can help minimize the visibility of it.”

He pouted and it made Hajime grab his free hand in comfort. She continued to poke and prod at him.

“Ok, all done. Your nurse will be by with your dinner and then you’ll be transferred. Any other questions?”

They both shook their heads and she smiled one last time at them before taking her exit.

“Why does the bad stuff always happen to the pretty ones?!” Tooru lamented.

Hajime’s face scrunched up in anger.

“Look you shithead, at least be happy you’re alive! That bastard barely missed a major artery by, like, less than a centimeter!”

“Oh Iwa-chan! Those nicknames are going to need to stop. That’s no way to speak to your mate you know!”

He saw Iwaizumi freeze for a few seconds before continuing to scowl at him. It made Tooru happy to know he could at least have an effect on him.

“Well, it’s not my fault my mate is literally the crappiest person…”

The alpha gave him a small indulgent smile before continuing. “Alright how about you tell me more about what you remember before your food comes?”

“Okay, well. After I woke up, I kept trying to find a way out but couldn’t really do anything with as much pain as I was in, so I just really hoped you’d find me honestly. He would come in to feed me. I think he sedated me a lot because a lot of parts are fuzzy. I remember eating nothing but sandwiches and him getting really angry about some text messages you sent me...He really did a number on me after that.”

Hajime’s scent suddenly turned _murderous_. “What did he do?” He spit out venomously.

Tooru felt the rage stinging his nose, bring tears to his eyes. “Please don’t make me relive it.”

Those rabid eyes softened just a bit. “Did he...did he touch you?” It looked painful to get those words out.

Tooru quickly shook his head. “Not in any sexual manner if that’s what you were asking. But I also was out for a good portion of my stay there. So, I can’t even say that for sure.

“Fair enough. I’ll ask the doctor to check you out anyway. If that’s ok?” Tooru nodded in assent, before the alpha continued. “Did the asshole say _why_ he did what he did?”

“Umm. Well...he was kind of convinced I was his true mate. He went on and on about it. Said he had been following me around for a while. He was there during my first date with Mattsun, while I studied at the library and even recently when you and Makki came to our practice. It’s so scary how he was really everywhere you know?” He added pensively. “I always felt watched and I recognized his scent all the time because it unsettled me, but I could never place it.”

He shivered at the memories.

Hajime, as attuned to Tooru’s needs as always, gingerly climbed in the small bed with him, carefully bringing him closer into his arms. It always amazed Oikawa how his six-foot figure could be held so tenderly and not be uncomfortable.

He snuggled as close as his injuries and cable appendages would allow, gently nosing at his _mate’s _scent glands.

_Man could he say that all day_.

The moment he started scent marking Hajime, he heard a low purr coming from his alpha. It wasn’t long before he was being scented in return.

The familiar comforting smell of lavender began making his brain foggy. He tried to stifle a yawn.

“Mmm, get some rest. I’ll wake you up when your food gets here.”

“Ok. I think the drugs kicked in...” Tooru could feel himself slurring. “Please don’t leave me alone, Hajime. Please stay with me.”

“Of course. You know I will.”

“Mm. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

“Oh. I like that.” He said, surprised at the endearment and heard a soft chuckle.

With that, he was out like a light bulb.

The next time Tooru came to, he was again in unfamiliar surroundings. His heart rate sped up as panic settled in his gut. His mind was too slow to try and gather his bearings. It scared him senseless.

It wasn’t until he smelled a few familiar comforting scents that he fully remembered his situation.

He apparently had been moved into a regular room while he was asleep. He was laying on his back with only _slightly _fewer machine hookups and his hand was currently being held protectively and distractedly by his alpha, who was mid-conversation.

Before he continued his survey of his immediate environment, he heard voices that soothed his battered soul.

“Mom! Dad!” Tooru exclaimed trying his hardest to get up and greet them.

They all startled, turning back to look at him. His mother and father rushed towards him.

Hajime being already at his side, moved out of the way to allow his mother to engulf him in a fierce (but gentle) hug. He smelled the saltiness of her tears before he heard her sniffle.

“Oh, Tooru my baby! I’m so, so, glad you’re ok. I’m so, so, happy you’re awake. I missed you SO much! I love you so very much darling!”

Tooru blubbered in response. Not quite able to hold in his emotions.

He hadn’t seen his parents for a few months prior to being kidnapped and he had recently lived with the very real threat that he would never be able to see them again.

He couldn’t help himself.

His father, ever the stoic beta, then enveloped them both protectively and mumbled a very quiet “I’m very glad you’re safe.” It was all it took to get Tooru to start sobbing in earnest.

All the while Hajime didn’t let go of his hand and even with the injuries, both mental and physical, Tooru had never felt safer.

In what felt like the hours after taking another dose of pain meds, Tooru quietly listened to the hushed conversations around him while feeling completely and utterly sated. He had just eaten his dinner, he was surrounded by those he loved most and despite the horrific ordeal he just experienced, he was content. It was more than likely the medicine making him loopy, but the joy of being safe, and getting a mate on top of that, was very much currently overshadowing the trauma.

He squeezed Hajime’s hand lovingly and when he turned to face him, Tooru couldn’t help but give him a dopey smile, which received a low chuckle in response.

“How high are you right now?” Hajime whispered to him, probably in hopes of keeping it from his parents.

Tooru giggled in response. “‘mnot sure. But I’m just happy you all are here.”

“So extremely then? You’re not your usual pain-in-the-ass self so I guess there’s that.”

“Oh, hush you! You should be happy I’m sitting here so quietly. I could be bugging you to fluff my pillows...or better yet to bring me more of that rice pudding they handed out at dinner.” He smiled cheekily at his alpha and felt his heart flutter when he received one in return. It was only for a moment before Iwaizumi’s face returned to its normal deadpan stare common when dealing with Tooru.

“So, you’re saying I need to fluff your pillows and get you some rice pudding?”

“Oh Hajime. You know me so well.” He replied and blew him an exaggerated kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. Too bad for you, I don’t quite feel like leaving your side yet.” He faced him fully, smoothing down his hair with the hand that wasn’t already clinging to his own.

Tooru felt himself blush immensely at the response, followed by a very quiet and very involuntary purr. He must have looked as surprised as he felt at his own reaction because Hajime smiled at him endearingly and suddenly began nuzzling him.

It was clear his alpha needed to scent mark him, and he just giggled at the ministrations, still clearly loopy from the painkillers.

Out of his peripheral and over Hajime’s shoulder, he spotted his parents staring at them, caught between a knowing look and one full of surprise.

Oh. Maybe he needed to tell them officially. He tried clearing his throat to get Hajime to stop but the alpha kept going. He finally had to push Iwa-chan away, despite his nature telling him it was wrong to do so.

“Oh…uhhh mom, dad...Iwa-chan and I are mates...now.” He struggled to articulate himself, still pushing against the alpha’s face.

Hajime chuckled at him. “Tooru, they know.” He heard his mom laugh softly at them. “Do you honestly think I wouldn’t talk to them about us being mates?”

“Oh! Well in that case...come back here!” He said switching gears and making grabby hands at his alpha.

“Now, now. Let’s not push it! We’re still very much here.” His mother interjected cheekily. “But I couldn’t be happier. Hajime-kun is the only one we trust taking care of you.”

“Probably more so than even you, Tooru.” His father added as an afterthought.

Tooru looked over and saw the alpha blush at the praise.

“Well...visiting hours are almost up, so we should get going.” His mother began, picking up her things.

“But haven’t you been staying here?” Tooru asked, suddenly panicked.

“No, darling. We’ve been staying over at your apartment with Tetsurou-kun. They only allow one visitor overnight and we all agreed it should be Hajime.” She came over and started softly patting him in comfort.

“If you want, someone else can stay with you tonight?” Hajime asked.

The thought of his alpha leaving his side made him panic even more.

He quickly shook his head, gripping the hand he was holding more tightly. His breathing suddenly feeling more restricted.

“Hey...hey shhh. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to, but if you feel more comfortable with aunty or uncle here, I also don’t mind going home. Whatever you need ok?”

Tooru felt tears spring to his eyes as he also saw his mom look at him worriedly. He knew his fear had kickstarted her omegan motherly instincts, but he also knew that Hajime’s protective ones would be even more intense to deal with. This weirdly made him feel safer.

“No, of course I want you here.” He assured him after taking a few calming breaths. Looking at his parents, he calmly assured them he would be fine with just his alpha at his side. They finished their goodbyes and left them alone.

As he felt himself getting sleepy again, the aftermath of his emotional first day back to consciousness sapping him, he saw his alpha get up and start getting the cot ready by his side. He let out a distressed whine causing Hajime to stop and turn back to him.

“Tooru? What’s wrong baby? Are you in pain again?”

Tooru shook his head in reassurance. “What are you doing?” He then asked petulantly.

“Uhhh...getting ready to lay down?” Hajime responded in confusion, continuing to air out the blanket.

“But why over there? Can’t you lay down on the bed with me?” He pouted.

“But it’s so small. We wouldn’t fit comfortably, and you need to be as comfortable as possible.”

“Please alpha.” He whispered desperately. “I need you close to me.” He really didn’t know how his Iwa-chan was going to react to his plea and hoped for the best.

He smiled internally when he heard Hajime groan defeatedly. “Ughh...you’re going to be the death of me. Fine. Scoot over.”

Tooru happily obliged. Making enough room for his alpha, and immediately cuddling up to him once he was in the bed.

“Are you sure this is going to be ok all night Tooru? I really just want you to be comfortable and ok. You need all the rest you can get.”

Tooru smiled sleepily up at him. Nosing his glands on the way. “Mmm. Being near you makes me comfortable. Being able to touch you makes me safe.”

He felt the arms around him tighten.

“I love you Hajime. I’m so lucky to be your omega.”

“I love you too, baby. Now sleep, please. Before you embarrass me to death with your sappiness.”

Tooru barely managed to click his tongue in mock annoyance before passing out from utter exhaustion.

“Shittykawa, can you just slow the fuck down? You’re gonna catch those crutches on something and fall over!”

“I just want to get home Iwa-chan! I miss my bed! And I want to get the hospital stink off of me!”

“Well you’re gonna end up going right back if you DON’T FUCKING SLOW DOWN!”

“Awww Iwa-chan! You’re so cute when you aggressively care-OW!” Tooru let out an indignant squawk when he was hit on the back of the head as a response. He struggled even faster up the stairs to his building more excited to be home.

He heard Iwaizumi let out an angry sigh and quicken his steps behind him. If Hajime wasn’t carrying all of Tooru’s belongings (including an arm’s full of ‘get well soon’ tokens much to his pleasure), he was sure he would’ve been carried all the way home judging by the alpha’s angry grunts.

He opened his door excitedly, immediately being assaulted by the familiar scents he previously took for granted. Stepping through the threshold, all at once it became too much for him, and he surprised both of them when he let out a shaky sob.

He heard everything being dropped by the door and quickly felt arms turn him around and encircle him.

“Trashykawa, what’s wrong? What do you need?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” He hiccupped. “I don’t mean to keep doing this, but it just hit me that I’m really here. I’m really home and you’re really here with me. I’m not going to die in that room.” He continued to sob in earnest while the alpha led him further into the living room. After positioning them both on the couch, with Tooru practically in his lap, Hajime began to gently soothe him.

“It’s alright sweetheart. You are home. You’re safe. I promise I won’t let anything like this ever happen to you...and even if something that terrible would happen again...you know I will search hell or high-water again until I get to you. Nothing will ever keep up apart like that again. ok?”

He gave a shaky nod in response followed by a watery chuckle. It was words that he had heard before from the monster yet coming from Hajime they sounded divine. “You really know how to make a man feel special Iwa-chan!” He sniffled.

“Yeah well…don’t get used to it. Anyway, how about I help you into a bath and then I make us some lunch?”

“That sounds perfect.”

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Trashykawa.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Iwa-chan?!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** do I need to go get you? How is your ankle holding up?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (´∀｀)♡

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m ok ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**Oikawa_Tooru:** thank you for checking up on me.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** okay enough for a semi-date?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** a date? Between you and me?!

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** well yeah. Unless you’re dating another alpha?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** no alpha. A few betas on the other hand…

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** Oikawa…

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m kidding of course silly!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re the only one for me. <3

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** this shits too mushy for me.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** <3

**Oikawa_Tooru:** okay okay. Anyway, I would love to go out on a date with my alpha.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** FUCK.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** ok you can’t FUCKING do that.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I’ll ducking pick you up at 7

**Oikawa_Tooru:** love you Hajime.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** fuck you.

**Oikawa_Tooru**: </3

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** (◔_◔)

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** love you too baby.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** <3!!!!!!!!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** what time will you be here?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** give me 30 minutes. Put some nice shit on.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** such a brute. fine.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** GUYS IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ?? What’s happening?!?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** it’s my first official date with Iwa-chan and I don’t know what to wear!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** OMG. I thought it was something important you asshole. Don’t do that to us.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** memories are still fresh and shit

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ( .. )

**Oikawa_Tooru:** sorry. But I am legit freaking

**Matsukawa_Issei:** Oikawa. It’s Hajime. You could literally wear nothing and he’d still think the sun rose out of your ass

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** he'd probably prefer you wearing nothing actually

**Matsukawa_Issei:** heeeeyyy

**Hanamaki_Takahiro: **( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** oh gods, please stop.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** it’s just never been official. Like we are kinda mates now. And I’m dying.A.LOT.inside

**Oikawa_Tooru:** H E L P

**Oikawa_Tooru:** he said to look nice (oT-T)尸

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** OMFG

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** just wear your black skinnies and that grey pullover, with a collared button down underneath. you drama queen.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** that’s so basic though!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** your point?

**Oikawa_Tooru:** RUDE!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I do look good.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ok fine.

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you win.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** You’re welcome. ( ˘ ³˘)♡

“Will you stop laughing at me?!” Tooru could feel himself pouting at the alpha laughing gratuitously in front of him.

Hajime laughed harder. “I’m...I’m sorry! When I said nice I didn’t mean look like all you’re missing is your pocket protector!”

“This is nice!” Tooru screeched, failing miserably at not being offended. “It just so happens I lost one of my contacts and my new shipment doesn’t get here until tomorrow, OKAY?! Besides! You’re the one who’s always told me I look good in glasses!” He felt his face scrunch up in annoyance and his signature pout make its way back onto his face.

Hajime stopped laughing and looked at him fondly, hands coming up to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead. Leaning in closely, he quietly reassured Tooru. “You do look extremely good in glasses, and even in your cast and crutches and nerdy clothes, I want nothing but to rip everything off you, take you back to my place and make you mine...finally.”

Tooru shivered but quickly deflected it with his usual humor. “You’d parade me around naked?” He asked laughing. In retrospect he should have expected the alpha’s reaction.

The jealous growl wasn’t completely surprising, but once he felt himself being hauled over Hajime’s shoulder, Tooru started loudly protesting and shouting at the alpha to put him down. Fruitless in his complaints, Tooru quieted and instead tried to enjoy the playfulness of his mate. At least he hoped Iwa-chan was playing. He didn’t think he could deal with an actual jealous, possessive alpha. Not after he’d endured what he had.

The scenery passing behind him stopped looking familiar and he felt a small moment of panic rush through him at the unknown environment but forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Hajime would never hurt him in that way.

The alpha must have felt the change in his mood because he slowed to a stop and began to gingerly put him down. Once he was on solid ground again - crutches also in place - Hajime smiled at him softly. He must have resembled a wounded animal to get a reaction like that.

“I’m sorry. I forget that I can’t just grab you or mess around like we used to. I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through and I honestly feel like murdering small animals whenever I think about it, but you’ve got to let me know when I take it too far ok? I don’t want you to ever ever be scared of me.”

Tooru chuckled at his rant. “I could never be scared of Iwa-chan. Sometimes I just get snippets that feel really similar and it frightens me, but never you…” he was cut off by a frighteningly smothering hug. “...hmmph”

“I love you, you big Idiotkawa.”

He squawked in protest. “Iwa-chan! I told you something deep and personal and you still call me names!”

Tooru felt himself being let go and they slowly began making their way again.

“Will you tell me where we’re going Iwa-chan?” He asked after a few more minutes of shuffling.

“We’re almost there. I wanted to surprise you. But I didn’t realize how far it was on foot. Do you need me to carry you again?”

“Oh no, no! We’re fine. I’m just not maybe a big fan of surprises anymore?” He said uncertainty.

Hajime nodded understandably. “I promise you’ll like this one. It’s only a few more blocks that way.”

“This is a really nice area. Are you sure you can afford whatever it is?”

“I’m glad you think so but yes, I’ve been saving for this for a long time. Even before everything with that bastard happened ...probably even before Mattsun and you.”

“That long ago? Ok Hajime you really gotta tell me what’s going on!”

“I will!” He kissed him. Probably as a means to silence him. “I will! But first dinner. Sound ok?”

Tooru gave him a noncommittal hum but felt himself being led away anyway.

Once they had ordered their food, Tooru took a chance to look around. With the expensive decor and furnishings, he was beginning to get a little antsy. It felt like much more than a semi-date. Much too serious and he was anxious to find out what was happening.

“I can practically feel your gears turning, I promise you, it’ll be good. You just gotta get through dinner.”

“But...”

“No buts! Just trust me. If things go according to plan, it’ll be worth it...and don’t start with the pout. It won’t make time go faster.”

“You just told me to tell you when you’re taking it too far!” He let out a little too loudly in slight panic.

The alpha looked at him seriously. Tooru couldn’t place whether it was pensiveness, sadness or disappointment he saw reflected back at him. “Ok. I’m sorry. I will tell you, but then the surprise will be ruined. Is that ok with you?”

“Don’t you try to guilt me into agreeing to wait!”

“I’m not! I’m not at all! I’m just as excited to show you as you are anxious to know, but I really wanted to surprise you. I have no issues telling you ahead of time. I just also know how you are and don’t want you to be angry later that I ruined it for you! I would never force you into anything you don’t want to….and I want you to remember that especially for tonight ok?”

Tooru stayed quiet, thinking over what Hajime had just told him.

“Okay. I’m sorry for being such a brat about this. I’ll wait.” 

“Are you sure Tooru? I don’t mind either way.” He assured him.

Tooru looked down and started playing with the plate sitting in front of him. “Yes Hajime. You’ve been there for me throughout my entire life and I need to stop comparing you to that monster.” 

He heard the other’s breath hitch and suddenly felt his hands being covered in warmth. Looking up he saw that Hajime’s eyes were shimmering. Almost as if he was about to cry.

“Uhhh, Iwa-chan?”

“Oh baby. You don’t have to apologize for reacting the way you do. You’ve been through so much Tooru. It’s not going to go away overnight. But you do have to tell me if I’m going overboard ok? Don’t be scared to tell me to back off. I keep saying it, but I just want you to feel comfortable with me. Is that clear?”

He smirked at the alpha. “As crystal, Iwa-chan.”

“Good, now let’s eat and then we can head up to your surprise.”

After Tooru felt he was ready to burst, and Iwa-chan had settled the bill, he was led to a door around the corner from the restaurant they were at.

“Okay. This is it. Are you ready?” The alpha asked.

Tooru simply rolled his eyes and nodded in response. He saw Iwaizumi pull out a key from his pocket and unlock the door. Once inside Tooru noticed it looked very much like a hotel lobby. The guard at the desk simply nodded at them and the alpha nodded back making Tooru extremely suspicious.

“Uh...where are we?” He tried once more.

“Just hold on a few more minutes.”

They got into an elevator and Hajime pushed the button for the 10th floor which was the top level apparently. Once the elevator let them out, he was led down an extravagant hallway to a decrepit door that didn’t look like it fit into the motif of the rest of the building. He was surprised once more to see Iwaizumi pull out a key that opened it. He was just as surprised - and slightly annoyed if he was being honest - to see a dark flight of stairs.

Hajime broke the silence. “Uhh… I kind of forgot about the stairs. Do you think you can do them, or should I carry you up again?”

“Iwa-chan forgets there’s no elevator at my place!” He sing-songed. “Of course, I can make it.”

“Oh…right. Well let’s go then.”

As they landed at the top of the stairs, Iwa-chan stopped and turned to look at him lovingly.

“Do you mind if I cover your eyes for this? I want you to get the full experience.”

Tooru laughed at him, shaking his head. “Sure Hajime.”

As his world went dark, he was suddenly filled with a giddy excitement and he was happy to feel that rather than the sheer terror that had followed him recently. He felt so safe and he knew it was Hajime’s calming scent that was washing over him and his quiet directions guiding him to the spot.

“Ok ready?” He felt more than heard the whisper in his ear. He shivered in response and croaked out a whispered “yes”.

He felt the hand lift from his eyes and upon opening them was floored by the sight in front of him.

They were on a rooftop, it seemed, illuminated by twinkling lights hung around the area and the city skyline in the background. Surrounded by taller buildings, the view wasn’t completely visible but enough of it was to cast a warm glow on the space. There was a small sitting area, facing the skyline, with patio furniture sitting under a credenza also illuminated with twinkling lights. Overall, the area exuded romance.

“Iwa...Iwa-chan? What is this?”

“I figured you’d like it up here.” He heard the faint smile in the alpha’s voice.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“And look up there.” He turned to see Hajime pointing up. “There’s a better view of the stars here than either of our places.”

He gasped as he looked up, confirming what the alpha said. He missed being able to see the stars at night, like they would back home. But sure enough, the clear night provided them with an unobstructed of a few star scatterings. He smiled.

“I love it. What is this place?”

“I knew you would.” Was all that he got in response before his hand was held and he was gently being led to the illuminated area. The closer they got he was able to make out a table covered in small candles.

“LED?” Tooru asked, eyebrow arched teasingly.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know the rules of this place. Better safe than sorry.”

Tooru let out a delighted laugh. “But really Iwa-chan, what is this all for?”

He noticed Iwaizumi’s face sober with seriousness.

“Ok. Ok. Just sit here with me first.” They both sat.

“Hajime?” Tooru prompted after a few moments of silence. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Don’t be!” He was quick to reassure the omega. “You know I’m not good at words. I just have to make sure I get this right. Just...tell me...do you like it up here?”

“Yes, I love the feeling I get up here. It’s safe.”

“Do you think maybe...you’d love it enough...on a more permanent basis?”

“Like you’re planning on leaving me here?!” He couldn’t contain the slight panicked tremble in his voice. He knew it was irrational, but he really couldn’t help the slight fear he suddenly felt.

“What?! No, of course not!” He could tell Hajime was getting flustered. “See! This is why I told you I needed to get it right! I meant; do you like it enough to move into this building...in an apartment downstairs...with me?”

Tooru felt time freeze and his heart speed up all at the same time.

“You want to move in... with me?” He asked making sure he heard correctly.

“Yes. Of course, I do. I love you Tooru. Despite how annoying you are sometimes, I just really, really want to be near you as much as possible. Start a life with you. Is that ok?”

“Is that...is that OKAY?!” He heard his voice rising as he flung himself onto his alpha. “That’s more than ok! Of course! Of course, I want to move in together.”

“Really?” Came the muffled reply into his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure if it was even something you’d consider. I haven’t signed any documents or anything because I wanted the final decision to be ours together, but this place is the one I thought you’d like the best.”

He looked up smiling warmly at Hajime. “Well you haven’t shown me where we’d actually be living so...I can’t really say it is or isn’t.”

“Shut up you brat. That was part of the plan. We can go now if you’re ready.”

Tooru nodded eagerly.

“Well then. Help me grab the candles. They were kinda pricey and I want to keep them.”

He just laughed in response and started helping his alpha.

They found themselves in the elevator once more heading down to the second floor before they spoke again.

“What? Couldn’t afford the fancy top floor?” He teased.

Hajime grinned sheepishly. “No. Not even with the amount of savings I had...and uhhh our parents’ contribution.”

“I was just kidding, but wait..._our_ parents?”

“Yeah. When you were in the hospital and... hadn’t woken up…” his eyes hardened at that. “I told them I wanted to court you... properly...and find a place for us so that you wouldn’t have to go through the recovery alone. They really liked the idea and offered to help with the deposit…and well...your mom talked to my mom...like always...and they pooled in quite a lot, actually. Enough to cover the entire deposit. We just need to pick a place.”

As if right on cue, he stopped in front of a door once he finished his speech.

“Well, this one is it. They just remodeled a few of the units and this one was one of them. We were already pre-approved so if you like it, it’s ours and we can move in immediately. If not, I have a realtor helping and we can find another spot.”

He opened the door and let Tooru walk in first. Heading in another direction as soon as they were inside, Hajime left him to explore by himself. As he clambered his way through the hallway, Tooru was immediately struck by how clean and modern the place felt. It wasn’t not large by any means but it gave an air of openness that made it feel larger somehow. He looked through the kitchen, living room and patio area and was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked it, despite its relatively small size. However, when he walked into the one bedroom, he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to find another place like it. 

Hajime had taken it upon himself to set up the candles around the room, making it glow in a romantic setting. He was absolutely delighted to see the room had a large bay window and even larger closet space.

“It’s the corner unit, so what it lacks in size out there, it definitely makes up for in here...and the best part is, it’s equidistant from our schools, so we won’t be too far from any of our friends.”

After a few beats of silence, he spoke up again. “Please tell me what you’re thinking Tooru?”

“This…this is really ours?” He asked still a little awestruck by whirlwind of a night.

“Yes, but only if you want it.”

He nodded eagerly. He was sure if he saw himself, he’d say that there were stars in his eyes. “I can’t think of a more perfect place to start.”

“Then we’ll finalize the paperwork first thing tomorrow. But…” he added, dropping his voice as he slowly inched towards Tooru. “...I have the keys to this place for the rest of the night…how about we make use of those blankets there...and make this place truly ours?” He finished seductively, as he ran his hands slowly down Tooru’s arms.

Tooru gulped and then let himself be led to the small pile of comforters surrounded by more of the candles.

“You really know how to sweet-talk a man Iwa-chan!”

He didn’t get to say much more before he was brought in for a bruising kiss and it was like home again for him.

As the kisses became heated, Tooru couldn’t help but revel in the sensation that was his Iwa-chan’s kisses. He’d just gotten them back and there was no way he was going to go without ever again.

“Haji...Hajime.” He tried lazily to get the alpha’s attention, but his mate wasn’t having it. Tooru soon found himself being carefully laid on the blankets and was pleasantly surprised at their softness. He didn’t have a chance to think too much of it before his mind was once again filled with only the alpha and his kisses. They were getting more fervent and sloppier, straying from his mouth down his neck and collar. It was then he realized he _needed_ to stop the alpha for a second. After a few more attempts to call his attention, Tooru was forced to gently push him away. “Iwa-chan, wait.”

The other man stilled, looking worriedly at his omega. “Tooru? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

He smiled up at him in response. “Yes. Deliriously so.”

Iwaizumi’s face turned into one of confusion. The “ok, then, what’s the issue?” was implied.

“It’s just. Are you sure you want me...forever?”

He heard a scoff. “Of course, you dumbass.”

“Then give me your bite mark...and let me give you mine. Tonight.”

Hajime startled. “Tonight? But it’ll hurt if you’re not in heat?”

“I know. I know. But I want to be lucid. I want to feel it...and you fully.”

He felt Hajime’s hips buck in response. He dropped his weight fully on Tooru again, groaning into his shoulder, still being extremely mindful of his sore ribs. “Ugh. You’re going to be the death of me.”

His hips rose to meet Hajime’s and they both hissed at the friction it created. “Is that a yes?” He asked hesitantly.

He felt a nip at his scent glands. “That’s a hell yes. I want you carrying my scent and mark. I want everyone to know you chose me. I want them to know you’re mine...but more than anything right now...I want to fuck every other alpha out of your system.”

Tooru giggled in response and threw his arms around his alpha’s neck, smothering him in silly affection. He immediately sobered up when he felt kisses and licks all down his neck, with hands beginning to roam under his shirt. Letting out a few breathy moans, he too started re-learning the alpha’s body. When he felt hands pull on the fabric of his sweater, a throaty “take it off Iwa-chan” was all that broke the silence before the fervor took hold of them both.

And later, after they were both connected in the most primitive of ways, bites were exchanged that would change the course of their lives forever.

Because while ordinary mating bonds could be broken, when they felt a rush of the other’s emotions within themselves, they knew theirs’ could not be. It had been realized. They were true mates.

Hajime would forever deny having cried the first time he felt his mate’s emotions. Tooru would forever make fun of him for it.

His first taste of their newly formed bond was the following morning. When, for the first time in the history of sleeping together, Tooru was still in bed when he was woken up by the excitement of his alpha’s arousal _before _the physical manifestation of it. It was a feeling that started low in his belly and traveled further south the more conscious he became. It took his own excitement and doubled it with a need so intense everything else disappeared and hours later, when they were able to resurface, the only thing he could think of to describe it was ‘woah’.

As they got ready to head down to the management office, Tooru took the time to look at his phone and saw that as always, he had missed messages from his over-the-top roommate.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** you coming home tonight?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** please don’t be a dick and not answer me after everything that’s happened!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** at least let me know you’re ok Tooru!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ok. I’ll forgive you this ONE time because Makki was kind enough to inform me of Iwaizumi’s plan but you’re still a dick for not letting me know

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** and congrats by the way.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** this place will be too fucking quiet without you.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** ok. I’ll stop now. Good night

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** love you, Tooru.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** (*￣з￣)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** Tetsu-kun!!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** I’m really sorry! （/｡＼)

**Oikawa_Tooru:** but love you too!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** you’re going to make me cry!

**Oikawa_Tooru:** ( ˘ ³˘)♡( ˘ ³˘)♡

_*A few weeks later*_

The beginning of their third year of university was upon them and Hajime was oddly excited for the new school year that had begun. It would be a while to settle into the new routine now that he was living a little bit longer distance from the school and had another person, he needed to worry about besides himself.

Tooru, for all his deadly force out in public and on the court, was surprisingly a docile and decent roommate. It could be because he was partially still out of commission, clunking around in a boot, but he had turned out to be something Hajime hated to leave in the mornings and couldn’t wait to return back to at the end of the day.

Despite his limited mobility, Hajime usually came home to find him tinkering around in the kitchen, getting dinner ingredients ready for which they would later cook together. Hajime was definitely in the honeymoon phase. Remembering that he already knew all of his mate’s annoying habits, he figured, there would no longer be any nasty surprises for him after moving in together ...or so he hoped.

Tooru was still the worst person he knew, but the domesticity definitely made up for it. Waking up to him, being able to kiss, hug, knot him whenever he was willing, was giving Hajime a high he had not known before.

The only downside to being Oikawa Tooru’s alpha was how insanely protective he suddenly became after they were bonded. All of his emotions and senses were almost doubled, and the anxieties and insecurities Tooru had picked up as a direct result of his kidnapping projected through their bond constantly and made Hajime antsy when they weren’t together.

He made sure to scent mark Tooru aggressively every day before they went their separate ways in the morning, and constantly checked up on him through the bond, and through text at all hours of the day. He was nervous Tooru would feel caged in or trapped, but the omega had assured him that the possessiveness was normal for newly bonded pairs and he appreciated how safe he felt because of Hajime.

He’d hope the omega was truthful in saying he felt safe, but Hajime could sometimes see the trauma that motherfucker had left behind.

Being such a touchy-feely person, he’d suddenly witness his mate become overwhelmed by the proximity of others. Even those he was closest to, he tended to flinch away from upon initial contact. It hurt Hajime to see these reactions out of the omega, even more so having to feel the spike of anxiety every time someone got too close for his mate’s comfort. It took everything in the alpha to not rip someone’s head off when they (mostly inadvertently) upset his mate.

Despite his worry of being overbearing, he could see the stark relief wash over Tooru when Hajime was near. It was definitely a boost to his ego to be needed so by his omega. It made the alpha in him absolutely preen, even despite the cause of it.

That’s why, on the current day, he told himself he was being overprotective when he hadn’t heard from Tooru for the last few hours.

It was Tuesday, and that meant his classes would go on longer, however, seeing as Hajime still had volleyball, Tooru should have been home before him.

That was not the case, and after a few unanswered texts and calls, Hajime was losing his shit. The only saving grace was that his bond was calm and he sensed no unusual spikes in emotion from his mate. He hoped Tooru would be home soon.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please tell me one of you has seen my motherfucking mate?!

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** Uhhh

**Matsukawa_Issei:** please don’t.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** does he really fuck mothers?!

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** you had to go there??

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** anyway, is he not home yet?

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** he stopped by the gym earlier to update coach on when he’s coming back

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** but he left halfway through practice

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** fuck.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ??

**Matsukawa_Issei:** I’m sure there’s a logical explanation

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** yeah. he wouldn’t put all of us through that again…

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** right?!

**Matsukawa_Issei:** yes. there could be a million explanations.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** yeah. I guess.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** I haven’t felt anything through our bond

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** well see! There you go. We have an advantage we didn’t have before.

**Kuroo_Tetsurou:** he’s probably hobbling home as we speak.

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** he better be.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** ooOo do I sense some punishment down the line for our dear Oiks?

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** kindly shut the fuck up.

**Hanamaki_Takahiro:** that’s the nicest you’ve even insulted me

**Iwaizumi_Hajime:** please answer me Tooru. Just let me know you’re ok?

Hajime didn’t want to admit to the others that he was currently pacing up and down their living room. He was becoming more agitated and he couldn’t place where it was suddenly coming from.

Then it hit him like a freight truck. It was Tooru. The agitation and anxiety were coming from his end of the bond and the realization made his own worry skyrocket.

He was sure the omega would also feel the flare up. It was a vicious cycle.

He had half a mind to track his mate down but knew it would get him nowhere if he didn’t know where he was going.

Just as he was about to physically yank his hair out in worry, he heard a key click into place from the front door and he ran in time to see it open and Tooru step through it.

He didn’t even give time for a proper greeting as he took his mate in his arms and immediately began with his obsessive scent marking.

“Shittykawa, WHAT the actual fuck?” He didn’t let the exclamation interrupt his ministrations.

Tooru, for all the usual bluster about his hair, stayed completely still and quiet. Hajime was finally forced to face him when he smelled the saltiness that usually indicated tears. Grabbing his mate’s face, he waited patiently for Tooru to tell him what was wrong.

“I’m...I’m sorry! I went to the gym and coach said that I would be benched for the rest of the season to make extra sure that I’m recovered. That means I don’t get to play first string AT ALL this year. So I went to the store to buy snacks to make me feel better and then some stupid alpha decided he would be a better mate than you know… my _true mate _and so I had to ignore him but he kept bothering me so I wanted to call you but realized my phone had completely died and I had to ask the store clerk for help and I just wanted to be home but I couldn’t run because of my stupid, stupid ankle and it just made everything so much worse today!”

“Ugh. You asshole. I was so worried. I’m glad your safe.”

“Why are you calling me an asshole at a time like this!? What did I do?”

“You just had me worried. I’m sorry. You didn’t have to apologize. I’m just trying to stay calm and not immediately go out and find the fuck who thought he could mess with you.”

Tooru gave a non-committal hum.

“Are you ok?” He finally asked after forcing himself to take a few calming breaths.

“I will be. Just keep…doing...that…” He replied, Hajime rubbed his hands down Tooru’s sides.

Ever the obedient alpha, he continued soothing his omega until he felt the tension slowly ease from their bond.

“Tooru…”

“I know Iwa-chan. I know what you’re going to say. But I still don’t know.”

“You’re going to physical therapy, doctor’s appointments, what’s one more?”

“It’s not that simple Hajime! I don’t need to sit there and retell the story of how some psycho kidnapped me because he thought he loved me to some stranger!”

“I know, Baby. But maybe that’s exactly what we both need? You went through some crazy fucked up situation. You basically DIED and I can feel how crazy it drives you sometimes. That anxiety that you always feel isn’t normal. You shouldn’t live the rest of your life that scared. I also know I’m probably not helping you either by the mild panic I feel every time we’re not together because I’m worried I can’t protect you again. So…I’ve been thinking about it and just want to ask, would you feel better about it if we went together?”

It was quiet for a few moments while Tooru blinked owlishly at him.

“You’d go to therapy with me?” He finally asked incredulously.

“Yes. Of course. With you, for you, whatever it takes to help you...and me as well...heal from this.”

“You? The big bad alpha ace talking to a shrink about his problems?”

“I’m not the ace anymore, remember? And yes. If it means I can be a better alpha to my mate, I would a million times over, you shithead.”

“How can you be so romantic and then so mean within the same breath?!”

“How can you go from crying to squawking in the span of a few seconds?”

“You’re the worst. But I love you anyway you, big alpha dolt...and... I’ll think about it ok?”

“That’s good enough for me. Now hurry up and get ready for dinner. It’s getting cold.”

It amazed Hajime how his heart still skipped a beat as Tooru leaned down to give him a quick kiss before heading out to decompress before dinner.

He honestly could not believe this was his life and that they’d finally gotten some sort of a happy ending from the fuck fest that had been the last year.

He could almost hear the _‘language, Iwa-chan!’ _in his head and for some strange reason, it made him deliriously happy.


End file.
